My Life, Love, and Sickness
by Sirens Sleep
Summary: Jaeyn Porter was born in the Big Apple, but traveled the world with her photographer mother, father, & sister Mia. Five years ago, her parents died instantly in a car crash. She was sent to live with Mia and her husband. They recently moved to La Push after a bad situation occured. Jaeyn is healing physically and mentally, but finds friends within the wolf pack and local vampires.
1. Freedom to Isolation

**This is my first official Fanfic that I will finish! I hope anyone who reads it loves it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its amazing characters.**

* * *

_There's nothing to do here some just whine and complain in bed in the hospital coming and going asleep and awake in bed at the hospital._

_- Florence + The Machine, "Hospital Beds"_

My eyes were weary from staring up at the ceiling so much. I couldn't think of anything better to do. Of course, I could take my medicine like a good girl and smile at the other patients. That wasn't me though. Never has been and never will be.

"Mrs. Porter, your sister is here." A blonde nurse said in a soothing voice. Of course, behind it was pity and impatient ness to leave but I didn't comment on that. Just nodded and tried not to close my eyes as my sister stepped in.

"You look horrible." My sister, Mia, said with a comforting smile.

"Thanks. Now when can I leave this sterilized hell hole?" My mouth was in a grim line. This place smelled so much like bleach and disinfectant, it wasn't funny at all.

"In a few days, I promise. The doctors said you are better…" She said quickly so not to make me angry and even more impatient.

**1 Week Later **

Freedom! Sweet freedom…and nature! No more bleach burning my nose or disinfectant burning my nose either. The smile slowly formed on my face as I rolled my wheelchair out to the car. Mia was happy too, she hated hospitals as much as I did. She helped me into the passenger side and folded up my wheel chair, putting it in the backseat.

"Finally, we are going back to New York." I said wistfully as I thought of my home. The horrid smell of sewage at the train station, street venders, pushy people. How I missed it all. Of course, those seem like cons but you come to love them after being deprived of it for a month.

"Erm…well…you see.." My sister laughed nervously, which made me look over, my eyes sharp and ready. She cleared her throat, "Jason and I bought a house, here in Washington."

"Where?! Why?!" My voice was loud and screechy as I stared at my sister with wide eyes.

She quickly said,"We didn't know how long we would be here! We sold that apartment and everything is in our new house…on the La Push reservation."

My eyes watered and I looked away. I shook my head, "We aren't even native! We aren't pale…but not native!"

"Jason is half Quileute and half Cherokee. He's a mutt but still part of the tribe. They've accepted him and us. We are going!" she said in a stern voice, something I've never heard.

My eyes stayed blurry the whole way, not even aware of the surroundings outside. Soon the car stopped and I blinked the salty tears away. We had stopped in front of a small brown house. Jason's black truck was in the driveway along with boxes. Mia got out the car while Jason came out to help me out the car and into my wheel chair. I, Jaeyn Dawn Porter, was utterly screwed.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! :) Favorite this to please, I swear this story gets better.**


	2. Drumming Voices

**I've gotten some views but not many have favorite the story or written reviews. REVIEW PEOPLE! I appreciate feedback :) oh, and thanks to my great Beta: Bird That Flies At Dawn.**

* * *

"_There's a drumming noise inside my head, that starts when you're around. I swear that you could hear it. It makes such an almighty sound"_

_Florence+The Machine, "Drumming Song"_

**Jaeyn's POV**

I rolled into the house, looking at the little details. What can I say? I'm a perfectionist if I don't like something. My sister knows this so she quickly pushed me to the nearest bedroom. I rolled my eyes at her,"How are you and Jason going to get everything in here before nightfall?"

"A few of Billy's boys are going to help us. You don't know him, but he's a friend of Jason's family. Now look around, but no more complaining." She said sternly before heading back outside.

"Love you too!" I yelled, laughing. Soon I was rolling throughout the house. I could hear some voices. Very deep voices from outside but my curiosity hadn't peaked yet so I just ignored them. I rolled over to out dining room table, taking some candy out my bag to eat. Just as I was about to eat, I felt heat radiating off someone.

"Why does she get to just sit around?" A deep, booming voice said behind me.

"Maybe because of this..." I said as I turned my wheelchair around, looking up..up..and up until I saw the mystery guys face.

"Jeez, Jared! Be a little nicer." A different voice, though just as loud said.

The boy named Jared blushed,"Oh..ah..sorry." He quickly left, holding a box that said _Electronics_ in red marker_._

I just shrugged and went back to eating my cookies and candy. I went outside as I held a Oreo cookie in my mouth. When I looked up, my mouth went numb and the cookie fell to the ground as I looked at the horde of HUGE, I mean HUGE tan men around me.

"Oh! Jaeyn, this is Sam Uley. Sam, this is my sister-in-law." Jason said, introducing me to one of the tan men.

"Nice to meet you. Nice hair by the way." Sam smiled, holding out his hand.

I shook his hand,"Y-yeah. Nice to meet you too." I pulled my hand back and looked down, forcing myself not to blush. I had dyed my hair blue, two years ago, after getting a silver nose ring too. His voice was ringing through my ears.

"I heard you met Jared. Sorry about him, they can get a bit rowdy sometimes." Sam chuckled, still watching me.

I looked up, smiling,"No worries! Um..I'm guessing your all..friends?" They didn't look related, thought their body masses seemed the same.

"Yes. Let me introduce you to the rest." He nodded before turning around and yelling,"Boys!"

I blushed then, realizing what was about to happen. My mouth went numb as they all looked at Sam and then me.

"Jaeyn, that's Quil. Then Embry, Jacob, Collin, Brady, Seth, Leah, and...Paul isn't here yet." He said, his voice getting a bit low with anger at the end when he said Paul. Most of them mumbled hello, their voices pounding into my skill. Who knew I could get a headache from someone saying hello?

"Hiya! Nice to meet you, Jaeyn." The one named Jacob said. He was holding a box that was probably filled with my sisters make-up. She was a make-up artist now.

"Hi. Nice to meet...all of you." I said, my voice sounding tiny and meek compared to theirs. I smiled,"Thanks for helping. Obviously, I'm not very useful at the moment."

Embry smiled,"We understand. Plus, pretty girls like you shouldn't have to do such work." He winked, picking up 4 boxes as if they weighed nothing before heading inside.

My face heated up and I looked as I wheeled into the house. I wasn't used to flirting, at least not by such good-looking men. The guys that usually flirted with me were assholes and not worth my time. As I made it to my new room, I heard a new voice. A voice would come to haunt me in the weeks to come.

"Why do I need to do this?" The new, even louder voice asked. I turned my chair to see who it was.

* * *

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! Please... the next chapter will be in Pauls POV.**


	3. Unwanted Sun & Ocean

**Thank you to all that favorited this story. You're the best! :)**

* * *

_"Well, bless my soul. You're a lonely soul, cause you won't let go of anything you hold..." One Republic- "Say (All I Need)"_

**Paul's POV**

I smiled at the girl next to me, telling her I had a great time. What was her name? It starts with an L. Lucy? Lorene? I know for a fact that it wasn't Leah. So, I just called her beautiful. All girls love that. I kissed her goodbye and headed to my car. I could have had a quickie in the morning, but no. Sam had to call and almost alpha order me to help some family move into a new house.

"Paul!" A voice yelled at me. I looked up and realized I had stopped in the middle of the road. Luckily, it was in front of the house and Jared had been the one yelling. I eased the car onto the grass and then got out the car.

"Glad you could finally make it." Sam smiled,"Head inside and help the others set up the furniture and things."

I nodded and saluted him,"Sir yes sir!" I went inside, laughing. All I heard was him say,"Asshole!" before going to the living room.

"Why do I have to do this?" I asked the air, suddenly exhausted. I heard the squeak of wheels and looked up.

"Because all your other friends are helping and you would look like a jackass if you didn't." The girl said smirking at me.

"Haven't you heard? I'm the-" I never got the chance to finish because I had looked straight into her big brown eyes. My heart almost stopped, but it didn't matter because it was hers now. She held me to the earth, not gravity. She was my sun. More like my ocean, considering what color her hair was.

"Um...Hello? You just gonna stare at me like some creepy stalker?' Her voice snapped me back to reality.

"No! I have to go." I quickly turned and left the room. Leaving the house to get away from her. The brown-eyed, blue-haired girl in the wheel chair who just took away my life.

"Paul!" Sam said low enough for only us wolves to hear.

"No, Sam. I will not stay here!" I said, my voice low as well. Everyone non-human was probably listening.

"I was just going to tell you to head home and...it's not that bad." He sighed,"You may even like her. Her name is Jaeyn."

"It may work for you, but not me! I don't want an imprint. I don't want to know her name. I don't want her!" I snapped, "You think that now but you will not able to resist." He shrugged, acting as if it were no big deal

"I will resist it! I don't want her! All I need is air, food, and sex." I growled.

Sam narrowed his eyes,"Calm down Paul! Just stop being a dick! You don't have to be lonely for the rest of your life. Just let go of this bullshit and accept what's been given to you. Well, more like who's been given to you."

I looked up, making sure that girl and her family were oblivious to the situation. I heard Embry talking to her and flirting. Anger flared up inside me and...jealousy? I pushed those emotions down and looked at Sam.

"Fuck off! Your not going to make me see her, you don't have the balls to. I'm fighting this and don't give a fuck what you think." I growled out the words, feeling the need to shift. I yanked my car door open and jumped in. I started it up and sped off, ignoring the stares from my packmates as I drove off. Why me? Why now? My day was going great. I woke up from a good lay and now that might not happen again.

Damn it all! Damn her! The gods must be on crack if they think she's my mate. She's cripple, no offense to Billy but I couldn't take care of someone like that, plus she has a nose ring and blue haired for god sakes! She's a freak! As long as I'm alive, I will fight this until she leaves the rez for good or until I die. Whichever comes first


	4. In Need of Joy

**Thanks to who read the last chapter! I didnt see many reviews, so...REVIEW PEOPLE! Sorry for taking so long, my Beta has been busy so I just edited this chapter more. Sorry for any errors!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Twilight characters!**

* * *

_"I've figured out that joy is not in your arms. I know I'll always ache with an empty heart I think it's time to run cause i'm seeing stars. I'm seeing stars, watch me fall apart." Ellie Goulding - "Joy"_

**Jaeyn's POV**

All of a sudden I was alone in the hallway. I was just talking to the one they call Paul and suddenly he was giving me this wierd look. It was like surprise and fascination all rolled into one. It made me a bit uncomfortable. No guy, hell, no person has ever looked at me that way. His sudden exit bothered me a bit but I just rolled into the living room.

"Sorry about him. He's just...well...its hard to explain. It might be because your full of happiness and sarcasm. happiness is something he is not used to, but we call him Lord of Sarcasm." Embry said to me as he set up our living room tv.

I just shrugged,"Joy isn't for everyone." I smirked as I continued,"Plus, I'm used to guys just walking away, makes my life easier." It did hurt a bit that Paul just left, at least most guys made stupid excuses.

"How?"

"I don't have to tell them to fuck off." I smirked

"Language!" My sister yelled from the other room.

Embry just laughed, a loud happy laugh that was infectious because I joined in with softer and more girly giggle. It was nice talking to him. At least he didn't stare, or accident call me lazy like Jared. It's not his fault that he couldn't see my wheel chair though.

"So, gorgeous, when did you get the blue hair?" Embry winked

Of course, I blushed but still answered,"Nine months ago. I've had my piercing for a while but wanted to spice up my look even more. Thus, my smurf hair was born."

The boys chuckled, almost all of them actually, which made me surprised that they could hear so well. Was I talking loud? Who knows. I just smiled and shook my head. Suddenly, my mind wandered to Paul. Was he okay? Was something wrong? Did I do something wrong?

"Hey...I'm going to my room. Is my bed, tv, and other stuff in there?" I asked, my voice low.

Sam walked in, looking tired, but he looked at me with a wide smile. I guess I was growing on him. He said,"Yes. Leah put the sheets and pillows on your bed too."

I looked around and didn't spot Leah. I still smiled,"Thanks. Tell her I said thank you, it would be hard to do it in a wheelchair."

He chuckled and nodded,"I will tell her."

I wheeled into my room after waving to the guys. My room was surprisingly bigger than I expected. The bed was near the window, not too close that I could get sick in the winter from a draft. My purple and black striped sheets were on the bed, along with me zebra comforter and Pierce The Veil blanket. My stuffed animals in a little net on the wall and a few on the bed with my purple pillows. The tv was set up and on my dresser, but everything else was in ugly brown boxes. Oh well.

I bit my lip, wondering how to get out my chair and to my bed without hurting myself. Soon I just lifted myself using my arm strength, only to fall on the floor when trying to reach the bed.

"Hey, are y-" I heard a voice, knowing it was that big one named Quil. I just blushed.

He chuckled,"Let me help." His strong arms lifted me up and onto the bed.

"Thanks. I would have been there for hours if you all weren't here." I mumbled, still embarrassed. I haven't blushed this much, seems these boys effected more than I thought.

"Your welcome sweet cheeks." He smirked,"So red. Like a plump apple." He pinched my cheek.

I hit him lightly,"Ow! Stop that." I rubbed my cheek, though a small smile was on my face.

He laughed,"Don't worry. I won't tell your little secret." Quil stood up, about to leave.

I said,"Wait! Did I...I mean...will Paul be okay? He looked...odd when he left."

Quil turned, a very guarded and slightly pinched look on his face. He mumbled,"He'll be fine." Then he scurried off before I could ask another question.

I was still worried about Paul, which confused me. Why did I care about some guy I just met and barely even begun to know? The whole thing confused me. Maybe being around all these shirtless men was getting me. I just laid back, closing my eyes.

_Darkness...thats all I see. Nothing more. I felt myself moving very quickly. Wind, leaves, tree branches all hitting my face. Running...I was running. The only noises were the sound of my feet hitting the ground and my panting for breath..._

I open my mouth to scream, only to realize my eyes are open and I was alone in my room. The only light came from my lava lamp. The curtains were open, revealing the pale white moon and grass that led to the dark forest surrounding my new home. How long was I out? It turned me body, ready to get out and see what happened.

"Jae?" My sister said as she walked in. Seeing my distress, she helped me into my chair but after forcing me to change into pajamas. I guess our guests had left long ago.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse and scratchy from my slumber.

"Those boys helped a lot. All we need to do is unpack clothes, some other trinkets and we're done!" She smiled brightly,"Oh and they told me to tell you goodbye and they'll be seeing you again soon."

I frowned,"Seeing me soon?"

"Oh yes! The very young ones...um...Collin and Brady? They still go to school, along with some others but I forget their names." She shrugged as we made it into the living room.

"Oh. Okay..." I watched her walk over to Jason as I thought about my dream. It seemed odd. Maybe the forest was just messing my mind. The running worried me most. It must have been metaphorical because I won't be fully walking for a long time. I just hope I'm not seeing things...I can't break, again. Soon my mind scattered to more mundane things. I wondered when I'd start school. Wondered which other boys I'd see. Wondered if Paul would be there too.


	5. Don't Think, Just Act

To any following this story, please recommend it to your fellow writers and readers on the site :) Thx, everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Jaeyn and her family. :)

* * *

_"And the snakes, they are slithering in, chasing me to my end. I can't say where that is I'm running again. And when I get there It won't be far enough. I'm a renegade, its' in my blood. If ever I get there It won't be fast enough..." Paramore - "Renegade"_

**Pauls POV**

Some called it running away, others would call it keeping your problems at bay by leaving. I didn't care who called it what, I was getting away from them and... _her_. Stop! No more thinking about that Smurfette. I just called up a friend. She was a girl, the one girl besides Emily and Leah that I hadn't slept with. She could help me get my head on right.

"Paul!" Mimi screeched from her front door.

I rolled my eyes,"Hey Mimi," I got out and hugged her. Her scent of green tea and peaches usually calmed me, but today it didn't seem right.

"Can't...uh...bre-" She choked out.

I quickly let her go, laughing,"Sorry. Anyway, Mimi, I need advice. About girl."

She was coughing and gasping for air, which all turned to laughter soon enough. She smirked,"I knew it! One day you'd find the perfect girl and not know what to do." Mimi led me inside her small house, she lived alone ever since her parents died 3 years ago.

"Just shut up and help. I want nothing to do with her, but the guys think she's perfect. I just want to get her off my mind and keep her away," I said harshly, anger rising up.

Mimi pushed me into a chair at the kitchen table,"Just tell the guys to lay off, but I still want to meet her."

She didn't know about the pack, so she didn't understand how tightly I was bound to this girl. I mumbled,"You've met them! They will keep bothering and pushing me at her."

She nodded, letting me talk as she put on a pot of water. Her black her swishing as she moved swiftly throughout the small kitchen. Hair so dark it could be considered midnight blue. My favorite color. It kind of reminded me of...No! Dammit! Why couldn't I have imprinted on Mimi? We've been friends from even before I phased, its perfect! It would have been perfect.

Mimi turned seeing me stare and smiled,"Things will be fine. Maybe you should give the girl a chance, but wait a few days. Let the boys know not to bother you too much and try asking her out."

A low growl escaped my lips,"I don't want to get know her or go out with her. I don't want her." My wolf grew angry, affecting me, but we were angry for two different reasons.

"Whoa. Calm down." She lovingly patted my head,"Okay. Tell the guys you aren't interested and move on. If they can't accept that then maybe you should not be friends with them."

I took in deep breaths, nodding my head as she talked. Calm. I finally replied,"Okay. I'll do that. Thanks." I accepted the cup she was holding out and drank the tea. It made things even better. I felt much more in control.

Mimi smiled slow and slyly,"Maybe I could talk to this girl? Put in a good word or...you know...maybe scare her a bit?"

I burst into laughter,"Yes! That would be a sight to see." The thought of Mimi threatening that sarcastic Smurfette just seemed hilarious to me.

She gasped, mockingly looking hurt,"Are you saying I'm not scary Paul Lahote?" She stuck her tongue out at me before taking my empty cup to her sink.

I smirked,"Maybe..." Her clock ticked, catching my attention. Shit. I stood up quickly,"I have to go. Bye Mimi." I kissed her head before heading out.

"Bye Paulie!" She laughed as I left.

I couldn't help but smile the way to Emily's place. I had almost forgot about dinner, which means this imprint is really screwing with me. When have I ever forgotten about food?! I parked on the little dirt road before hopping out and heading in. Emily was still cooking, thankfully, and shooed me into the living room.

"I know right!" I heard Quil say.

Embry laughed,"She is adorable. I wonder how she ended up that thing anyway though..."

Jake nodded,"Me too."

I momentarily confused on who they were talking about.? Suddenly it dawned on me and I stiffened. _Her_. I sat on the couch, watching the tv as I tried to ignore them. Not possible.

"You went to Mimi's?" Jared asked, looking at me.

I nodded,"Yup. Needed someone to talk to."

"About what?" Quil asked, smiling his dopey smile.

I just shrugged, feeling calmer than usual..

Embry ignored us and looked at Jake,"She had a cast. So that just means she's healing? Not paralyzed?"

Jake nodded,"I'm no expert but yeah. I'm pretty sure."

Embry smiled,"Cool. Next time, I get to carry her to bed."

My wolf growled inside me and so did I. Everyone was quiet, staring at me as I glared at Embry. He knew that would piss me off. Well, my wolf. I said,"Shut it."

He scowled,"Why? You obviously won't accept the imprint! What were your exact words? Oh yeah. I don't want her."

It all happened in a blur. Suddenly there was a hole in the wall and my hand was bloody. Embry got out of the small rubble, his lip bleeding and came at me. He never got close because Sam stopped us and dragged us outside.

"Enough! Embry, stop patronizing Paul! Paul, keep your anger in check!" Sam said in his alpha voice.

I was already shaking, stepping away, I phased. My wolf wanted to tear Embry to pieces and throw his carcass over the cliffs. I somehow stopped that and ran. Ran away from him, them, _her_. All of it! For once Mimi was wrong. Sometimes running is better than staying and working things out.


	6. Foggy Thoughts

**Thx to all my followers :) I'm editing everything for now until my Beta gets back, she's been really busy! **

**Sorry! I accidenly posted Chapter 7 as chapter 6. This is the real CHAPTER 6. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Jaeyn and her family. :)**

* * *

_"In my head, It's only in my head. There's just something about you that gets me in a twist and sometimes I think that cupid is just taking the piss. It only takes one word or idea to send me in real deep." No Doubt - "In My Head"_

**Jaeyn's POV**

It's been a week since moving in and my head as been swimming with Paul. I'm not the type of girl who obsesses over guys, I think about them but never to this extent. It's ridiculous! Someone or something is messing with my mind because I kept wondering where he was. What he was doing. Was he okay? Sick? I hadn't seen him or any of the guys since moving in. It made me a bit sad. I really liked them, especially Embry and Quil. They were rays of sunshine...and hotter than the sun. Like, their hands were blistering. I didn't think much of it before...but it is odd. Very.

"Jaeyn!" Mia yelled, very close to my ear.

I jumped and looked at her with wide eyes,"Dammit! If I go deaf I'll let you explain to the police how." I then turned my head back to my cereal. Which was no soggy and looked like colorful, lumpy mush in milk. Ew.

"I'll just lie," That little annoying smirk lighting up her face,"Now finish your cereal or throw it away. We have to head to the store."

I just nodded and rolled over to the sink. After letting the garbage disposal take care of the mushy colors, I headed into the living room. Jason was watching football and barely noticed me. Figures. So I just rolled in front of the tv and smiled as innocent and sweet as I could.

"Hey!" He tried looking around me, no such luck.

"Store. Now." The only two words that escaped my mouth.

Jason frowned at me,"But...but..." My sister walked in and he stood up quickly,"Come on. Enough playing Jaeyn."

I glared at him as my sister scolded me for wasting time. I didn't know why she was in such a hurry. It was the store. It's not like all the food would get sold out. That didn't stop her from pushing my chair outside like it was a race and practically shoving me in the car. I did get revenge before getting in, having rolled over Jason's foot...'accidently'. Once we arrived, I finally understood why she rushed us. Two of the boys were there with a woman. As they got closer I identified them as Seth and Collin but I didn't recognize the woman.

"JJ!" Seth smile his adorable little smile at me, rushing over with Collin in tow.

"Hey guys. Fancy meeting you here." I glanced at my sister to see her smile. Really? She wanted to hook me up with one of these two?

"I know right! We just came to help Emily." Collin shrugged, also smiling at me. They were too adorable for me.

"Hello. You must be Jaeyn." The young woman said, looking straight at me. Her face is what struck me. Dark and light vein marks ran down one side of her face. It didn't damage her beauty, to me she looked like a petite warrior. All scars are battle scars in my opinion, even if you tripped and fell. It just shows you survived another day.

"Yeah...um...hi." I gave her a small smile before looking at Mia.

Mia said,"You could go with them, if you want. Just call me when you need a ride." Just like that she was dragging Jason down an aisle and disappearing around a corner.

"Finally, we get to see you. Its been way to long." Seth said rapidly as he pushed me down the opposite aisle.

Emily just smiled, finding it amusing and probably used to this sort of thing.

Collin nodded,"We can take you to Emily and Sams. They're engaged and always have big dinners! She's an amazing cook and never went to culinary school. Wierd right? Oh, and..." I tuned him out from then on.

Sadly, that brought Paul to my mind. What was he doing right now?

* * *

**Pauls POV**

Food...water...ground...damn you all. My mind had that mantra going on. One week as a wolf, not the best idea. Sure, I got away until one of the guys phased to yell at me. Who gives a shit where I am?! I need some space and they need to respect that. I don't care about her feelings and probably never will. What I cared about was getting food, water, letting my paws hit the ground, and damning all I hate to hell. That was my life for now.

One...two..three... I leaped into the air, catching a gazelle in my jaws. I quickly snapped its neck before hitting the ground. The dead animal fell with a thump and I didn't waste time to rip it open. Meat filled my mouth until skin and bones were left. My wolf found this satisfying, the human in me was trying not to gag and move on. It was then one of the guys phased.

_Damn, Paul. Went all wolf didn't you?_ Jake voice blared in my head.

_Yes and please lower your thoughts. They are quite loud._ I winced, walking slowly past a few trees.

_Sorry. Just keeping you updated, we're having a big dinner tonight. We know your not far, no matter how many times you try to convince us that you are. Start running now and you can make it just in time. _

_Thanks, but no thanks._

_Come on, Paul. It's the one time Nessie can come over this week and we won't invite Jaeyn. _

_Don't. Say. Her. Name._ I growled, though my wolf marveled at the sound of its mate's name.

_Your wolf seems to like it._ His tone obviously smug.

_If I come will you leave and let me go after dinners done?_ I asked, getting tired of their games.

_Sure, why not._ He thoughts then disappeared.

I started running back at top speed. I would eat, drink, then leave. That's it.

* * *

**Jaeyn's POV**

Once they had finished shopping, the amount of food Emily bought was enough for a small army, we went out to the car. The boys fought over who would help me in, until Emily stepped in and told Seth to do it. Collin gave Seth the evil eye as we drove to the house. It was very uncomfortable, which made getting out the car and inside much more sweeter.

"Hi! I'm guessing your JJ!" A girlish voice said behind me.

I turned and saw probably the palest girl in La Push. Her long bronze hair fell down her shoulders like some super model and her golden brown eyes were wide and inviting. This girl was terrifyingly nice and happy. After collecting my thoughts I mumbled,"Jaeyn. Just Jaeyn."

"I'm Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie." She smiled, standing near the small round table in the kitchen/dining room.

"Nice to meet you." I nodded, trying of think of ways to get away just Jacob walked in. He gave Nessie a hug and kiss so passionate it might be illegal in some states. It made me want to gag, which I did quietly when I looked away.

He turned to smile at me,"Hey little one. I see you've two have met, I thought you'd like another girl around."

I nodded,"It's the thought that counts."

Jacob frowned, about to reply but something stopped him. More like someone. Someone that I hadn't seen in a week. Someone I barely had a real conversation with. Someone who had been clouding my mind for the past week.


	7. Recalling Memories & Making Them

**REVIEW! :) **

**Sorry guys! I accidentally posted chapter 7 as Chapter 6. This is the REAL chapter 7. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Jaeyn and her family. :) **

* * *

_"There are places I remember, all my life. Though some have changed, some forever not for better. Some have gone and some remain..."The Beatles "In My Life"_

**Third Person POV**

The whole house went silent. No one spoke, no one moved...except Jaeyn. She looked straight at Paul,"Hi! I haven't seen you in a while. I hope you're not gonna ran away again."

Everyone stared in shock and awe. Not many people had the guts to talk to Paul in such a way. The thought of crossing him was a very terrifying to some of the younger wolves.

"Um...Jaeyn...why don't we go to the living room?!" Emily said quickly walking over to the girl.

Paul was shaking slightly and muttered,"No, but I hope you're not going to continue being a-"

"Living room!" Emily said loudly, pushing Jaeyn into the living room and next to the couch.

Jaeyn squeaked,"Okay. Alright." She shook her head and then looked at the boys surrounding her,"Hello boys."

Nessie and Jacob walked into the room just as Quil said,"Hey Jaeyn! Looking beautiful as ever." He kissed her cheek.

Embry rolled his eyes,"Don't waste your time with that idiot," He kissed her other cheek,"Nice to see you again Smurfette."

Jaeyn was blushing crimson and hid her face. She couldn't deny the attention was great, but would take time to get used to. Meanwhile, the other guys just continued what they were doing but all had huge respect for Jaeyn now. Any person that could talk to Paul like that without a trace of fear had to be cool and she definitely was the best girl for Paul to imprint on. She wouldn't let him walk all over her.

"So, how do you like it here?" Nessie asked her.

Jaeyn shrugged,"Its nice. I still miss New York, but the winters are probably still as cold and dangerous." Memories of her sister laughing in their apartment, shopping at random sales carts flashed in her mind.

Nessies laugh snapped me back to reality,"You got that right but don't worry. These boys can keep you warm enough." She winked.

That is when Paul decided to walk in, sitting as far away from her as possible and next to Jared. His mind went blank, knowing all his thoughts would go to her. He couldn't succumb to those thoughts. It would be the first stage in losing himself to the imprint and succumbing to the small smurfette.

Jaeyn didn't look at him. She just smiled and said,"I'll keep that in mind. I'm sure Embry or Quil would love to come over."

Both boys responded,"Hell yes!" They looked at each other and suddenly were rolling on the ground. Wrestling over who would keep Jaeyn warm.

Everyone watched, amused. Everyone except Paul. The anger in him stirred and he repressed a growl. Just thinking about those two touching her made him want to shift and tear them apart. It was mostly his wolf talking but what shocked him was that he genuinely felt angered by the idea. Most of the boys noticed this and Sam told the two boys to stop.

Jaeyn had been laughing throughout the show. She hadn't been that happy in a very long time. If her sister saw her, she'd recommend seeing the boys every day. She smiled when the fight ended,"Your such sweet boys but I've changed my mind. I think a blanket would suffice for a while."

Embry said,"Aww...okay. If it gets too cold, I'm not that far away." He winked before taking her into the kitchen. Emily was starting to yell that the food was ready.

Emily said,"Ladies first! Jaeyn, should I make you a plate?"

Jaeyn was about to answer but Nessie volunteered. During that time, she met Kim and Claire. Jaeyn already loved Claire, she was the most adorable thing in the world. While she talked to the little girl she was pushed to the table by one of the boys before all the guys attacked the buffet. Her plate was already on the table, she hadn't been asked what she wanted, Nessie just picked for her. It was starting bother her, how everyone was treating her like a child. Correction, like an immobile child because Claire was allowed to do more.

"So, what's New York like?" Kim asked Jaeyn after everyone settled down.

She said,"Um...well...it's...loud. Crowded. Smelly if you're in the subway, but so beautiful at night on the streets near Time Square." A small smile appeared on her face. She continued,"The lights are so bright but so pretty. They replace all the millions of stars you usually can't see in big cities."

Kim smiled,"Sounds beautiful. You've been to Time Square multiple times I presume?"

Jaeyn nodded,"Yes. I went with family and then with some friends..." The smile slowly died down as the memory flashed through her head.

_"Come on!" His voice carried through the air. He was pulling her through the streets, making her hit a few people. Jaeyn tried to apologize but he kept pulling her without giving her time to say a word. Suddenly they were in an alleyway. An empty one._

_"Luke...why are we here? I want to go back with the others." Jaeyn said, moving away only to get pulled against his chest._

_Luke smirked,"No. Come on." He kissed along her neck, running his down her sides._

_She tried pulling away,"No! Stop!" _

_He pushed her against the other wall,"Come on, love. It's been long enough!" He started unbuttoning her shirt...Jaeyn tried to fight back..._

Jaeyn blinked hard before saying,"We left early so we wouldn't get in trouble with our parents. Well, so my friends wouldn't get in trouble with their parents."

Kim nodded,"That sounds fun. I wish I could go."

"You got no mama or da?" Claire suddenly asked while Quil wiped some pasta off her cheek.

She shook her head,"They died in a car accident when we were traveling. We traveled...a lot!"

Claire frowned,"Oh. Sowy."

Jaeyn shrugged, pushing her food around but did eat some of it. It tasted amazing but her hunger seemed e fading. Thinking of her parents usually did that. Just remembering her mothers smile and the twinkle that appeared in her father's eye when he got an idea. Those were the things she missed.

"Jaeyn. You okay?" Emily concerned voice broke through.

She felt as if cold water splashed on her face. She suddenly remembered where she was. Jaeyn said,"Um...I...home. I need to go home. Now."

Emily frowned, her worry increasing. She knew the thought of her parents must still bother Jaeyn. She felt horrible that the topic came up. So, Emily just nodded,"Okay. I'm sure Embry won't mind taking you home, right?"

Embry worried about her too but still found time to stuff his face. He blinked, his mouth too full to answer. Some of the guys laughed at him, while the others kept watching Jaeyn as if they expected her to have some sort of melt down.

Sam rolled his eyes and said,"Actually...Paul will take Jaeyn home."

"What?!" Paul, Jaeyn, and Embry said all at the same time. Paul didn't want to touch the girl, let alone sit next to her in a car. Jaeyn didn't want the one guy that seemed to hate her for no clear reason to drive her home. Embry was worried Paul would lose his temper with her or make her feel horrible just because of the imprint.

Sam stared at the three,"Yes. Paul will take Jaeyn home." He then finished his dinner.

Jaeyn looked over at Paul,"Come on. I'd like to get home in less than 10 minutes." She rolled out the room and outside. Their was a small ramp off to the side that she rolled down and used her strength to push her wheels along the rocks and dirt. Paul had to follow her, help her into the car, and take her home. All of which he did...though his wolf had other ideas.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thx, I hope you like how this so far. Lots of drama is going to happen, trust me ;)**


	8. Raw & Inner Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Jaeyn and her family. :) **

* * *

_"And here we go again. With all the things we said. And not a minute spent to think that we'd regret. So we just take it back, these words and hold our breath. Forget the things we swore we meant..." Paramore "Here We Go Again"_

**Jaeyn's POV**

I wished and prayed that the ride home would be silent, quick, and easy. Like ripping of a band-aid. No such luck. Paul helped me into the car, but acted as if I were a deadly contagious diease. He basically dropped me in my seat and almost slammed the car door on my hand. Then, we were off and riding down the road. Things were a bit awkward but nothing I couldn't handle. Suddenly my phone rang.

"You gonna answer that," He asked in a gruff voice.

I sighed,"Sure..." I picked up my phone and clicked Ignore once I saw the name. Mia. I really didn't want to talk to her with him around.

He glanced at me, before looking back at the road. He seemed to relax more and more. Maybe we could be civil and then friends. That all disappeared when he opened his mouth.

"So, why'd you freeze like a ghost was in the room? New York too painful to remember?" He smirked, no wonder he looked so relaxed.

"No...just...forgot.," I mumbled. Worst Excuse Ever.

Paul laughed,"Wow. You didn't even try."

My body all of a sudden went rigid and I stared straight ahead,"Shut up. Don't pretend like you know me or have the right to ask me anything. You're the only one that hasn't tried to at least be nice. Even Leah did, which I guess was surprising because the younger ones claim she's mean. I'd call her The Wicked Bitch of The West. Yet, she tried to be nice while you ran off for no goddamn reason."

Paul's grip on the steering wheel tightened. I know this because the leather protested in agony from his obvious strong grip. He said,"Maybe I don't want to know you. Maybe your just not someone I want to be friends with."

I ignored the slight pain coming from my chest. Why did his words hurt? He was one guy, even if he was friends with my other friends. It didn't matter, didn't make things better but not worse either...right? As I thought about this, words flew from my mouth. Ones I wish I could hold in.

"Why? What's so wrong with me? Am I just not nice enough or... I don't know! I apologize for all the rude and mean things I've said to you. Okay, Paul?" My voice was hoarse and sounded as if I was actually hurt. I was hurt. Very.

He looked at me, his face mixed with surprise, anger, and worry. He masked all those emotions quickly but I did catch them. We were soon in front of my house, soft rain starting to fall and tapped on the windshield. Paul finally spoke,"Everything. Everything is wrong with you, that is why."

I swear the pain increase 10x and I almost hunched over. I was saved by Jason, who greeted us and thanked Paul for bringing me home as he helped me into my chair. I just stared at my broken right leg, my scarred left leg, and the ground. Nothing but the ground.

What's wrong with me? I shouldn't feel this for a guy I just met. He's made it clear that he doesn't want to know me and probably never will. I wish I had never asked. Never even opened my mouth at all. Still, why was I feeling numb and hurt? Never did a pain like this radiate through my body. Not even after the accident.

I was soon laying in my bed. Alone. Looking at my window and watching the rain. Soft beautiful rain.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I watched Jason push her in and the door closed. I drove away, not ready to see the guys again. They would know something happen and try annoying it out of me. No, thank you. I just drove home and relaxed in my living room. That didn't stop her words from swimming in my head along with the real answers I wanted to say.

Why? The imprint.  
What's so wrong with me? Nothing that I know of. Your just a regular girl the wolf gods think is my soul mate. Truth is, I don't deserve one and that also means I don't want one.

I stared at my tv, that wasn't even on, and knew I had to do something. Or...someone. I quickly got up, almost jumping off my couch and into my room. After one quick shower along with a change of clothes, I was in my car and on my way to Seattle. A long drive, but it would totally be worth it.

I needed to forget about her. Get a girl, a room, and get rid of all this stress.

**~ 5 Hours Later ~**

I got home, no too satisfied with how my evening went. A pretty little brunette and her blonde friend had come over. The blonde reminded me too much of that leech Rosalie and her friend just wouldn't shut up. Finally, a nice little redhead with pouty lips wanted to have some real fun. After 2 hours we parted ways, both knowing it was a simple fling. Nothing more, but I couldn't enjoy it like I used to. Not much pleasure though the girl was good.

"Paul." Sam said, looking oddly calm on my couch.

"Hey Uley. Need something?" I asked, sitting in the chair across from him.

He wrinkled his nose, no doubt smelling the redhead on me. He sighed and said,"One of the guys was patrolling and ended up by Jaeyn's house. He overheard her telling her sister about chest pains."

I shrugged,"She didn't say anything about it to me. No pains and no injuries whatsoever."

He rolled his eyes and stood up,"I don't think the pain was from being physically hurt."

"So...?" If not physical, then emotional. What could have hurt her?

"You! You're the reason, idiot! What happened on the ride to her house? What did you talk about? Did you talk at all?" He asked, looking frustrated and furious. Imprinting problems did that to him.

"Nothing. Stupid shit. Yes." I said simply, not caring that I was lying.

Sam's eyes narrowed and he stalked over to me. I stood up, we were the same height at eye to eye level. I could see he knew I was lying and blamed me for her pain. Sure, I may have hurt her feelings. It is not my fault that our ancestral wolves decided she was my perfect mate. He should blame them and not me.

In a flat tone,"Its her own fault. She asked a question, I answered it. Plain and simple. If she didn't like my answer then too bad." My face gave away no emotion just as my voice.

Sam growled,"Fine! Next time she asks something similar, don't answer! Its bad enough the pain of being separated is taking effect, we don't need you killing her with your words." After that he stalked out the house, only his posture giving away how emotionally and physically drained he was.

I sulked all the way to my room and fell onto bed. I felt bad about what I did. Not because of her, but Sam. He was the one that had to clean up our messes and I wasn't making it any better. I wish I could take back all I said to her, just so Sam would have less on his shoulders. For now, I closed my eyes and listened to the pitter patter of rain. It was still raining? Huh.

* * *

**Hope you all like it! :) Tell my what you think, things are gonna get good after this!**


	9. New Ideas

**I may change up the beginning, using song lyrics, quotes from people, books, or etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Jaeyn and her family. :) **

* * *

_"Trying hard to speak and fighting with my weak hand. Driven to distraction, so part of the plan when something is broken and you try to fix it. Trying to repair it, any way you can" Coldplay "X&Y"_

**Embry's POV**

I walked into Sam's place, sighing with content as the scent of food hit my nose. Emily must have made breakfast already. Whatever. It was unusually quiet when I walked into the living room. The boys were just watching tv and I sat in an empty chair that still had traces of Jaeyn's scent from yesterday. Yup. Almost a full 24 hours and no word. Her sister didn't call Emily, Jaeyn didn't come over, and Paul seemed to be extra happy because of it.

This worried me. Last time she barely knew us, but now we were great friends. Couldn't she call to at least say hi? We all knew the imprint was causing her pain, while Paul seemed unaffected. Why? We don't know. Maybe since she's a fragile human and he's a more durable wolf, he tolerates the pain while she is unable to ignore it. I worried about Jaeyn. A lot.

"Hey Embry. Want to go visit Smurfette today?" Quil asked, a small smile on his face.

I chuckled,"Sure...but later. She might still be sleeping." It was noon, but she was a sleepy teenager according to Mia.

He nodded before looking back at the tv.

That was when an idea popped into my mind. It wasn't good, but good enough in my head. I quickly got up and left the house. No one would follow me, but I would still have to be very quick. I jogged to Jaeyn's house, knowing this would hurt all three of us but was worth it.

"Embry! Hello, go on in. She's in her room." Her sister smiled, waving to me from the driveway.

I went to Jaeyn's room quietly and sat on her bed. She looked adorable when she slept. Her blue hair looked beautiful against her face and her cute little nose twitched ever so often, just like some of the guys when they smelled dinner. The thought made me chuckle which woke her up.

She blinked a few times before whispering,"Embry?"

I nodded,"Its me smurfette. I was hoping to go for a walk or ride in your case."

Jaeyn smiled her bright smile,"Sure." She sat up and let me set her in her wheelchair. Soon we were off, going down the road.

I asked,"So...how ya feeling? Its been...well...a day."

She shrugged,"Exactly, its been a day. Last time it had been a week and you didn't complain."

I laughed,"We weren't as good friends the first time." I leaned down and pressed a small kiss to her warm cheek. Not as warm as me but close.

The familiar red tinted her cheeks,"Uh...yeah...well..."

My laughter grew and that is when the plan came into effect. I pretended to be distracted and her chair hit a rock. She lurched forward, gripping the arm rests but her injured leg fell off the chair and hit the ground foot first. Protected or not that had to hurt. She grimaced in pain, whimpering softly. The heel of her cast had hit the ground hard. Her leg was diagonal like she had just lifted it up and off the wheelchair, but if that happened then her face wouldn't be twisted in agony.

I said,"Crap! You okay?" I ran in front of her, looking at her expression. She seemed like in enough pain. I felt horrible, knowing I would totally make this up to her.

Jaeyn nodded mutely, clutching her thigh with her eyes squeezed shut. It was enough pain. Which meant...

* * *

**Pauls POV**

Embry came in around noon had a small talk with Quil. All of a sudden, he jumped up and scurried off like he actually had something important to do. I was glad that I didn't leave after the dinner yesterday, it was be cowardly and stupid. Jaeyn understood me and didn' come around yet. A bit of guilt ate at me because everyone seemed to miss her, even if it had only been a day. Even Sam. Their own little Smurfette wasn't around and may never come around...because of me.

I sighed, leaning back in my chair,"Do any of you know why Embry ran off like that?"

Just about everyone shook their heads. Even Quil and Jacob.

"Its wierd...even for him." I stated

Jacob nodded,"That is true. He probably needs to blow off some steam. Its been a rough for him, mom yelling and Jaeyn."

Quil sniffed and nodded,"I miss our pack sister."

Everyone stared at him. Not shocked by him missing Jaeyn, but how he described it. Pack sister? I knew for a fact she wasn't that. Right? Kim and Emily are pack sisters...well...more like Emily. Kim barely does anything. She'll help with cooking but Bella was better at it. She wasn't coming to the rez anymore though. Nessie was more of a pack sister than Kim, but Jaeyn?

Quil blinked,"What? She is an imprint and already fits in. She's kind of like one of the guys, minus the injuries, food habits, and girlish laugh."

Sam looked deep in thought,"I never thought of it that way but you are right. She's already important, more important than Kim and Emily were after a week of being around us. They even knew about our secrets, but still didn't grow on us so quickly."

Luckily Kim wasn't here to look sad and stare at the floor. Emily just giggled and nodded,"Sam is right. She is a true pack sister."

My wolf brightened at their words. His imprint was accepted and a true pack sister. She was meant to be in the pack. I didn't care much, though I did realize soon we would have to tell her everything. Soon she would know of the imprint. She would know how we were bound. She could use it.

I stiffened and shook my head,"Ridiculous."

Sam knew what I was thinking and rolled his eyes,"She's not heartless. She won't use it against you or manipulate you. Jaeyn may fall in love with you though."

I didn't know what the expression was on my face, but I was scared. Very terrified. Fall in love with me? NO! NOT POSSIBLE! It...no...fuck! Searing pain went from my chest down to my leg. What the hell? Where was this pain coming from?

Everyone noticed my expression and how I gripped my calf. They all asked me millions of questions. Soon I told them what I felt and tried to stand up. The pain stayed the same, though it didn't feel like it was going away.

Sam frowned,"Someone call Mia."

Emily hurried to the phone and dialed the number. After speaking for a few minutes she came over,"I guess you heard. Embry took Jaeyn out."

I whispered,"Hurt...she's hurt. Her leg, the one in the cast." I groaned and fell back.

Collin and Brady ran outside and shifted, while Quil and Jacob followed them as humans. I desperately felt a need to follow them. I didn't want to, but needed to. So, I got to my feet and ignored the pain as I went to follow. No one stopped me. They wouldn't dare, Sam would but he just nodded to me before I left the house. Next stop...the border of Hell and Heaven.

* * *

A/N:

**Embry's plan wasn't the nicest, but obviously effective! :) Can't wait for the next**


	10. Unlikely Pair

**Here is when it gets good. :) Thanks to all who favorite this story and put up reviews! Recommend this story to your friends or other great authors! I love any feedback I can get. **

_Some have asked:_** Why is she in a wheel chair? **Jaeyn was in an accident. You'll find out more later.

**Jaeyn's appearance is unique which fits her perfectly in my opinion. A pic of what I think she'd look like is on my profile.**

* * *

_"Love your enemies just in case your friends turn out to be bastards."- Eskimo Proverb_

_"If you want to make peace with your enemy, you have to work with your enemy. Then he becomes your partner." - Nelson Mandela_

**Jaeyn's POV**

My day seemed to go great. Embry taking me down the street, just looking at the trees was peaceful. Things seemed to be going great until we hit a bump and my leg flew off the wheelchair. Not literally, it just fell off the chair and my casted leg hit the ground. Hard. I tried to hold in the pain, not scream like a child but let out a squeak. That's when everything happened.

"Jaeyn?!" I heard several voices yell. The pain seemed to shoot up my leg, to my waist and wrap around my stomach. I was gasping for air as the boys finally descended into my inner bubble.

"What happened?" A loud angry voice asked. A voice that haunted me all night. Paul.

"Her leg fell off the wheelchair!" Embry's panicked voice said as he stood behind me. I could feel his huge warm hands softly rubbing my shoulders, trying to calm me down. It helped a bit but the pain was still taunting me in the back of my mind.

"Jaeyn...look up!" Paul snapped, I did as he said, only to cry out as he lifted my leg up quickly and put it back on the wheelchair. I blinked a few tears away as I looked down at him. I couldn't understand the look on his face, it was almost as if he cared about me.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I flinched as soon as I saw the little blue haired beauty's face twisted in pain. She had tried to hide it, obviously, but wasn't very good at it. I rushed over and resisted the urge to punch Embry.

"What happened?" I growled out as I tried to regain my composure. I didn't want to him to see how much I worried about her.

"Her leg fell -" I didn't hear the rest of Embry's sentence. I just knelt in front of Jaeyn. I quickly told her to look up before placing her foot on the wheelchair. Her cry of pain made me flinch and intensified the pain I felt in my leg and stomach. This girl seriously messed up her leg. I wondered how but asking would sound nosey and rude, seeing as she never wanted to talk about it.

"Th-thanks..." Her voice came out in a whisper, as she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. The pain was slowly decreasing...

"No problem." My voice was low and rough. I tightened the hold on my emotions as I stood up and turned my face towards the guys. They were all gawking at us, not actually registering the fact that Jaeyn was okay now.

Embry was the first to talk,"S-so...Jaeyn should go home. I don't think I should take her home. Guys? Any volunteers?"

Before any of the idiots had time to open their mouth I responded,"I will." I quickly turned Jaeyn's chair around, ignoring the confused look on her face. I just pushed her down the road and home.

**~ 10 Minutes Later ~**

I was chuckling at her words. When had this girl become so funny? When we had left the others standing alone, I tried telling her stories about the guys to get her mind off things. Like how Quil ran into tree while trying to catch a rabbit. Of course he had been in wolf form, but she didn't need to know that. It got her to laugh, which is all I wanted.

Jaeyn actually had a good sense of humor. She wasn't prude like other girls, she laughed at dirty jokes and committed to them. She even had some good ones too. Her jokes and comments were making me laugh and at one point I had to stop because I ended up hunched over in joyous pain. We had laughed so much our cheeks hurt and stomachs twisted in pain. I could barely breath at one point.

"So, favorite color?" She asked letting her head fall back on the chair so she could look up at me. Her bright eyes seemed to capture my attention for a moment.

"Um...brown? Wait, no...midnight blue." I smiled a bit and turned my gaze back to the road. I won't admit to taking the long way to her house. Though, we were almost there.

"Mine is purple! I'm obsessed with it." She giggled like a school girl as she lifted her head and looked forward.

"Nice. Favorite cartoon?" I asked as her house came into view.

"Ohhh...that's a tough one. There are so many good ones." She did whine a bit at the end, but it wasn't like other girls. It was a 'I can't decide and its killing me' whine.

"As a kid I was obsessed with Hey Arnold!."

"I LOVED that show! The Rugrats, Johnny Bravo, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, and Chowder! Oh, and the Powerpuff girls." She nodded happily. She sounded so carefree and childlike. Jaeyn almost reminded me of little Claire.

I rolled her to the porch and opened the door. She had told me it was unlocked so I just pushed her to her room. I had never seen it because I stormed out after imprinting on her. That one word made my whole good mood fade. Jaeyn must have noticed because she gave me a small smile.

"That was nice Paul. Your not a total self obsessed, hot-headed, man-whorish, ego maniac I thought you were." A smirk soon replacing the innocent smile.

A chuckle escaped my lips,"Why thank you Smurfette." I ruffled her hair before backing out the room. I had turned around when she called my name.

"C-can we hang out some more? I know you hated me, you made that clear on our ride home the other day. I just...I want us to become friends. Please." She bit her lip, looking at me with those big eyes.

All I did was take out my phone and handed it to her. I grabbed hers off her nightstand and entered my number. She did the same with my phone before giving it back. Her smile was infectious because I felt myself smiling as I left her house.

**~Later~**

I arrived at Sam and Emily's. Jake's voice filled the air when I entered the living room. His words made me freeze.

"Yeah! She's back, never thought she would come home. Rachel ran as soon as she got her acceptance letter." His voice slightly bitter at the end. He sometimes still had some anger towards his sisters for just leaving him and his dad. All I cared about was that she was back. Rachel...

"How long will she stay?" Quil asked.

"Not sure." Jake shrugged before turning his gaze to me. He asked,"Hey Paul. How's our pack sister?"

I didn't answer. All I could think about was Rachel. She was back. We had dated a bit before she left, I always planned to go visit her but I shifted. That plan flew out the window and so had my chances with her. Until now... Ignoring the confused stares and yelling of my pack brothers, I ran out. My wolf was screaming at me. _Rachel isn't our imprint! _Fuck you! That's all I said to him as I ran and followed my Rachel's scent to...

* * *

**Jaeyn's POV**

After Paul left I happily made a sandwich and ate in the living room. I was finally relaxing after the little incident when someone knocked on the door. It was a soft knock, I almost didn't hear it.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, while rolling my chair over to the door. I opened the door to show a young woman. She had long mahogany brown hair, and soft russet skin like everyone else here. A shaky smile appeared on her face as she took in my appearance.

"Um...Hello...is um..." She stumbled a bit over her words, a slight blush creeping up her face. I could only tell because her skin started to darken on her face.

"Yes? I'm Jaeyn. What can I do for you?" I asked in the nicest voice I could muster up.

"My name is Rachel Black. I was wondering, did I see Paul Lahote here some time ago?" She asked, all the shyness gone. She had a look of determination on her face and a few emotions that I couldn't decipher. I already knew they were going to cause some type of trouble though. Stupid feelings always do.

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't hate me. I have a good reason for this! Don't worry, Paul and Jaeyn will be together soon enough but I needed something to bring them together. I also already know what the plot of this story and all the drama that will happen. I slo decided to maybe even make a sequel, i know the story is just beginning but I already love it! Thanks to all of you following this story and remember **REVIEW!**


	11. Fight For What You Want

**So...I know that was a bit of a cliffhanger. I told all of you it was going to get good! :) Its going to get even crazier from here. I hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Jaeyn and her family.**

* * *

_"Last time I seen you, you was a little old girl. I had a crush, now we grown and we still so thorough" J. Cole [Feat Wale]_

_"No matter what I say or do, I'm still not over you. No matter how hard I try, you still manage to make me cry. No matter what, I'm still in love and don't know why." - Francine Chiar _

**Third Person POV**

Jaeyn watched Paul come up her drive way, a surprised slighty crazed look in his eyes. Was he okay? She opened her mouth to speak when Paul beat her to it.

"Rachel?" He whispered. He couldn't believe it. She was actually right in front of him and still beautiful as ever. His wolf was going crazy at first, seeing Jaeyn with Rachel. It worried him, but the sight of Rachel made him calm down just a bit. She actually calmed his wolf, somewhat.

"Paul! I knew it was you!" She smiled brightly and ran over. She hugged him, much to his surprise, and relaxed in his arms. Jaeyn was forgotten by both of them as they held each other. Neither said anything as they took it all in. Old feelings rushed back, bombarding them and almost knocking them off their feet.

Rachel was the first to pull away. She smiled,"I missed you, I...oh!" She turned to thank Jaeyn but the girl was gone. The front door closed and blinds drawn shut. A small frown appeared on her face as she looked back at Paul. He was staring at the door, trying to lock away his feelings...again. His wolf was whining, already missing Jaeyn. Rachel might have calmed him but Jaeyn completed him. Well, completed his wolf. Paul, the man, was all about Rachel but his heart was tugging towards Jaeyn every now and again.

He mumbled,"Don't worry. She's fine." He finally looked her in the eye and smiled. A small part of him hoped he imprinted on her and it would break his imprint with Jaeyn. No such luck. He sighed softly and held her hand. He asked,"What made you want to come home?" Paul started leading her to her car.

Rachel sighed,"I was feeling a little homesick...plus...Dad kept pestering me about coming home." She shrugged and smiled at him. Her smile, it knocked the wind out of him.

Paul nodded,"It's good that your finally visiting us. We miss you, I miss you." He stopped walking and looked at her. He was letting his feelings for her show. Something he rarely did.

Rachel stared up at him with wide eyes, her face darkening from her blush. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. It sent pleasurable shivers down her spine, but not for his. It burned Paul. He covered his grimace with a smile and said,"Come on, I'll take you to see Jacob." They walked to Rachel's car and drove off. All thoughts of Jaeyn escaped his mind...for a moment.

* * *

**Jaeyn's POV**

I watched them hug, small pinpricks of pain washing over my body. As if small needles were poking me but never breaking the skin. It was painful but bearable. I was sure they had forgotten about me, which hurt a little. Of course, Rachel barely knew me but I thought Paul would at least care. Guess I was wrong.

I wheeled away from the door after closing it. Once in my room, I struggled to get into bed but eventually achieved my goal. I closed my curtains before laying back. My mind filling with thoughts of Paul. I tried to ignore some of the feelings I was starting to feel. He used to hate me and now we've become...friends? I don't even know what our status was at this point.

An emotion crept into my heart. One I wasn't very accustomed to, jealousy. I was jealous of...Rachel? Because of how Paul cared about her? Because she had all his attention while I had been pushed to the background? I had to come to a decision. I would not be jealous. I will not care. I will not let my feelings for Paul Lahote go any further. If only I could believe that.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, this is very short but I wanted to show how the dynamic was. Paul still cares for Rachel but Jaeyn is worming her way to his heart slowly.


	12. Want Over Need

**Reminder:** A pic of what I believe Jaeyn would look like is on my profile.

**Help:**I would love for someone to make a picture or banner for me to use as the Cover Image for this story. The creator of the best one will get to choose the name of Jaeyn's friend; she'll be mentioned in this story and be the main character for the sequel I will write.

**Recommend this story to any authors you know on Fanfiction. I would love to have more followers and favorites. Thank you! :) Your all amazing, truly!**

* * *

_"Humans have a knack for choosing precisely the things that are worst for them." - J. K. Rowling_

**Jaeyn's POV**

I would love to say I got up the next day feeling happy and totally over Paul. He and I continued to be friends; he married Rachel while I became a successful…something. Of course, no such luck. In actuality, I woke up the next day cranky, tired, and in a bitchy mood. Even Mia was a bit scared and barely said a word to me. She did try coercing me into going to school, but I refused. I've seen what it's like being the wheel chair kid at school. You'd constantly bump into things and people, having to sit in the front near the door or in the back out-of-the-way, and people staring at you. It would be worse because I'm the new girl on the reservation. I can handle a few stares, but I like to fly under the radar or at least not get so much attention that my name comes up in the local gossip. For now I was taking online classes, just the regular courses except for AP American History and AP Mythology. I'm a huge history freak and could pass any history class with a perfect A.

At around noon, I sat on the couch doing some History homework online, someone decided to knock on the door. My wheel chair was nearby but I felt too lazy to get up and grab it. I just yelled, "Who are you?!"

"It's me…Paul." His voice low and rough. I hadn't expected to hear from him today or any day soon.

"Come in! A key is hidden behind the mailbox." I said softly, having noticed how well his hearing was. All the boys had exceptional hearing, another thing that confused me but I didn't dwell on it much. Soon the door swung open and Paul walked in, looking shirtless and gorgeous as ever. Oh crap…did I really just think that?

He cleared his throat as he gently closed the door. My eyes lifted from the wall and to him, "Yes? How may I serve thee?"

A small smile formed on his face, "I was hoping we could talk. Mia told me you were working at home." He walked over to me and sat on the other side of the couch. His eyes ran down my body, most of which was covered by a Lilo & Stitch blanket. Paul chuckled, "Your hair reminds me of Stitch."

I was able to form a smile as I said, "Thank you. So, what do we need to talk about?" I knew the answer already but wanted to hear him say it.

"It's about yesterday. I want to…" He looked away, frowning as if to think of the right words. He wanted to apologize for blowing me off for some girl? Those better be the next words that come out his mouth.

"Thank you. I wanted to thank you, for helping Rachel." He said slowly and carefully.

My heart was pounding, probably leaving an imprint in my skin. I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. No insults, no jokes, or screaming at him to leave. Just nothing. I couldn't think of how to respond to that. I must have looked broken because he gently took hold of my hand. As soon as we touched, shocks ran down my spine. It felt so good and the temptation to touch him seemed to grow; I just wanted to pull him closer.

"Jaeyn! Are you alright? Please say your okay!" He pleaded, real fear in his voice.

Finally I found my voice and whispered, "I'm fine. Just fine. Nothing is wrong. You shouldn't thank me, I didn't do anything."

He finally relaxed and a lazy smile brightened up his face, "I don't care. I'm saying thank you anyway." He squeezed my hand softly before letting go and leaning back. Paul was more at ease now that we had talked that out.

I couldn't think of what to say after that, so I just continued my homework.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

After talking with Jaeyn, my wolf was at ease. She was okay and didn't seem the least bit worried or interested with what happened with Rachel. Her reaction at first worried me, would she be angry? Jealous? Well…she and I were just friends so jealousy couldn't be it. Imprint or not, she never showed any romantic interest in me. The only sign that she felt something from our imprint was the pain I caused her when refusing to be friends with her before. I would never do that again. We could be friends, she was actually cool and the thought of me causing her pain made me sick. I just watched her do homework; I could tell it made her uncomfortable.

I finally got tired of her squirming and asked, "Can we do something? Sorry, but this is really boring."

Her head snapped up and I could see the anger in her eyes. Uh oh. She spoke in a sharp annoyed voice, "Fine! Let me just drop everything for the amazing Paul, your way more important than me getting an education and healing from my injuries!" She slammed her laptop closed and put it on the table. Jaeyn reached for her wheel chair, but I grabbed her arm before she could move again.

"Calm down! I was joking, kind of. I am bored, but you don't have to stop working. I'll just go and leave you alone." I said softly, slowly pulling my hand away. I couldn't ignore the pained look that came across her face when I talked about leaving. The imprint was getting stronger.

Jaeyn sighed and nodded, "Leave if you want. It's not like I'm holding you hostage, you would be tied up and in the closet if I was."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. The thought of her actually tying me up and shoving me in a closet was ridiculous, but I had a strong feeling that she'd actually try. I leaned close and smiled, "Sure. I'll come by later, when you're more entertaining!" I jumped up before she could try hitting me. It would hurt her and I'd feel barely anything. Plus, the thought of her being hurt made me want to growl or whimper.

Jaeyn smiled, "Okay. See ya later." She waved before grabbing her laptop and returning to her work.

I left the house, feeling a strong amount of pain seeping into my heart. I had to stop near a tree, taking in slow deep breaths. Fuck! The imprint was getting worse for me, Jaeyn is probably in agonizing pain. A small whine escaped my lips but I trudged on. Once I arrived at my house, the pain seemed to slowly go away. For now.

**~ 3 Hours Later: On Patrol ~**

Wind whistling through the air, rustling of leaves, the occasional sound of nocturnal animals, and the sound of soft paws hitting the soft ground where all I heard as I ran on patrol. The peacefulness helped keep my head clear and ignore the idiots bickering in my head.

Jared – _Oh shut up! You know Kim wanted to go!_

Collin – _Oh sure. Whatever you say. _

Brady – _Ha-ha! I can't believe you actually took her. The girls probably stared at you than those 4 wankers._

Jared – _There are 5 guys and stop trying to act British. You sound like you have a speech impediment. _

Collin – _You just made this worse, you actually know the number of guys in One Direction?_

Jared – _Oh…um…well…Kim talks about them a lot. _

Collin & Brady – _Yeah. Sure!_

_Will you three just shut up! _I snapped at them. I was trying to calm down, not be on edge like usual but no! They had to act like a bunch of idiots. I didn't realize I was shaking until my vision started looking funny. If shaking when a human made me a wolf, what would shaking as a wolf do?

Jared – _Sorry man. I know your stressing about the Jaeyn and Rachel thing._

Collin & Brady – _Sorry Paul. _

I just rolled my eyes and phased out. I ran towards the tree line, stopping briefly to pull on my cutoffs, and then went into Sam and Emily's house. I wasn't going to admit that I needed help. Just grabbing some food and leaving before Sam tried to talk to me.

"Paul." Emily smiled at me as she mixed some batter in a bowl.

I nodded a 'hello' before heading grabbing a muffin, ham sandwich, and water bottle. Just as I got to the door a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Paul. We need to talk." Sam said in a soft yet stern voice. He wasn't Alpha ordering me…yet.

I sighed but just nodded and went outside. I could hear his footsteps behind me as I started walking. "I'm heading home. So talk."

Sam was soon walking next to me, not saying a word. I could tell he was thinking of what to say and how to say it. Just as I was thinking of leaving him, he spoke.

"Jacob told me that you saw Rachel. She seemed happy, said you two were...um…working things out?" He asked. He wanted my side of the story.

I nodded, "Yes. I'm taking her out Friday. Dinner, movie, and maybe a walk on the beach."

He groaned, "Fuck, Paul! You imprinted on Jaeyn; doing this is going to cause too many problems. You'll hurt Jaeyn, and then Rachel, and probably end up having to gain back Jaeyn's trust. She will find out about us, the imprint, and know what you're doing."

I growled, low in my throat, glaring at the ground. I just started to eat as we came to my driveway. I didn't want to hear this. I know doing this seems stupid, but Rachel's what I want. I was being forced to want Jaeyn. Nothing I felt was real.

Sam shook his head, "I'm not cleaning up your mess. You have deal with the consequences yet to come." He then walked away.

His words echoed in my mind as I went inside. After finishing my food, I collapsed on my bed for some well-deserved sleep. Jaeyn's face seemed to haunt my dreams, along with Rachel's. The only problem was, Rachel's face was overshadowed by Jaeyn's. Oh holy hell.


	13. Hiding Demons

**A/N: **Thx to all of you reading. I hope all that read this like it so far.

**Reminder: **I would love for someone to make a picture or banner for me to use as the Cover Image for this story. The creator of the best one will get to choose the name of Jaeyn's friend; she'll be mentioned in this story and be the main character for the sequel I will write.

* * *

_"When you feel my heat. Look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside." – Imagine Dragons "Demons"_

_"No sign of the mornin' comin'.__ You've been left on your own. Like a rainbow in the dark. A rainbow in the dark. Do your demons. Do they ever let you go? When you've tried, do they hide deep inside? Is it someone that you know?" – Dio "Rainbow In The Dark"__  
_**_  
_Jaeyn's POV**

Paul didn't come back that day. I wasn't surprised; I knew it was boring to just watch me work. The good news was I got an A on my history exam and C on my math test. I hate math and barely get by, so a C is always great. Mia and Jason came home at around 6 and made dinner. We never sat together, probably because we weren't a real family. Without Mom and Dad to keep us together, we'd stay separate so we would never fall apart. It never seems to bother me because I know separation is better. Falling apart would mean facing demons that I kept hidden under my bed. The skeletons will still be hanging my closet; the monster will stay trapped in the basement as long as we're apart.

"You have to see a doctor today." Mia said. It had been three days since I saw Paul. I felt a sharp twist in my gut at the thought but ignored it as best I could.

"Okay. When do you think I'll get out this wheelchair?" I asked, desperate to walk again. I worried I had forgotten how and would need more physical therapy than the average patient.

"Soon." She smiled and started to wheel me out the house. Jason was waiting at the car; he helped me into the backseat and then drove to the clinic. It wasn't a big place but had a great staff. At least that's what Mia said as we parked. I just wanted good news. The sooner I got out this chair, the sooner I can walk, and the sooner I can make sure my demons never escape.

**Seth's POV**

I watched my mom talk to a little girl who had fallen out a tree. I was amazed that she had gotten so high up for a girl her size. She looked about 10 years old at the most, but what amazed me even more was that she hadn't cried once. Not one tear. My mom let the little girl head home after warning her to be careful. Her name was Miranda. She would have a cast on her arm for at least 3 months, poor thing, but she seemed happy.

"Well, wasn't she just adorable? I think she may have a little crush on you." My mother, Sue Clearwater, smiled at me.

I blushed, "What? No, she was just surprised at how old I look even though I'm only 15." Miranda had stared at me with wide-eyes when she first saw me.

"Sure, whatever you say sweetie." She ruffled my hair before heading off to see her next patient.

The sound of squeaky wheels ran through the air and made me flinch. Those damned wheelchairs needed fixing. I got up to tell my mom that I would leave because it was almost three o'clock. Sam was having the pack over for lunch, even Jacob's little pack. I joined Jacob back when he left the pack to protect the Cullen's. My mom worried but I promised to stay at home. I just went patrolling with Jake, instead of Sam, and slept at the Cullen's if I was too tired to head home. As I came back to reality, a familiar voice hit my ears.

"So when can they come off?" A soft voice, with a bit of a deep undertone asked. It was obviously a girl with a very beautiful voice. I peeked around the corner to see who it was.

Holy hell weasel. Our pack sister was right there, looking hopeful as she sat in her wheelchair. Jaeyn seemed to have no boundaries. She was a pack sister to both packs and even Leah mentioned how she thought Jaeyn had guts. That was the day after Jaeyn snapped at Paul at Sam's place.

"Hmm…well...we have to do a few x-rays and then see. If things seem okay, we'll have you start physical therapy. You might need crutches, but that's only if one leg is stronger than the other." My mother said to my pack sister and her family.

"Thank the world." Jaeyn sighed softly. She seemed okay. I wondered how well she was at hiding pain. The imprint had to be taking effect sooner or later.

I decided to head over before I got caught. I walked over to them and said, "Hey Jaeyn!"

She looked genuinely surprised to see me. She smiled, "Hi Seth. What are you doing here?"

My mom looked at us as I replied,"Sue is my mom."

My mother smiled, "How do you two know each other?" She didn't know all the latest pack news.

I just shrugged, "She's friends with Paul."

My mother looked shocked by the news. Probably because Paul doesn't befriend girls, except Emily. He mostly tolerated Kim and avoided Leah like most people. Mom did her best to look calm and nodded, "Okay. Well, it's nice to know my boy is friends with a nice girl." She smiled at Jaeyn and started to lead her to a room.

Jaeyn turned around briefly to wave goodbye as her sister pushed her down the hall. I waved back before leaving. I headed straight to Sam's, ready to give everyone the good news. Our pack sister would be okay…I hope.

* * *

**Jaeyn's POV**

Sue was Seth's mother? She looked a bit young, too young to have teenagers. I didn't comment on it, just listened to her tell me what would happen. I was lying on a hospital bed as Dr. Ramsey used the saw to cut through my casts. I wasn't afraid, pain wasn't foreign to me but I also knew the saw wouldn't cut through my skin. Mia was watching with fearful eyes though, which was quite funny to me and Jason. Though, we tried not to laugh at the time since Mia had the car keys.

"So? How do they look?" I asked the doctor as he inspected my legs.

He said, "No swelling, bruises seemed to have healed, so the bones are healing correctly. Unfortunately, the scars are permanent. You will need an x-ray, just to see if they have healed fully or not."

I nodded, already knowing the scars were here to stay. They were my battle scars so I had no reason to hide them either. Mia and Jason left the room for the x-rays. It didn't hurt, just tingled a bit. Waiting was the worst part, because that's when my mind went to the deepest and darkest parts of my brain. It would pick out all the bad things. Everything I hated or hurt, just to mess with me. Sleep could cure this but I needed to be awake to hear the results.

"How do you feel?" Jason asked

"Fine. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible." I mumbled. I hated hospitals.

He laughed, "You and your sister are so alike." He shook his head, wrapping his arm around Mia's waist.

"No we're not!" We both snapped at him.

Jason just rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say."

Ten minutes later, while the happy couple were bickering about something, the doctor came in with the x-ray photos. We all went silent as he put them on the light board thing, I didn't really pay attention when he explained everything, and showed us the pictures.

"Well, your bones have healed greatly. No problems at all, but you will still need leg braces. The bones are thinner and weaker, so they need more time to build up. You'll keep taking your bone pills and wear a leg brace on each leg.." Dr. Ramsey said.

My sister said, "Okay! Anything to get her out the wheelchair." I knew it was hard on her, I didn't even like the thing. It took up space even if it's folded in half.

Dr. Ramsey chuckled, "Okay then. You won't be able to bend you legs, so you'll still need a wheelchair. You will need to start physical therapy, with a doctor or have a friend help you."

I tried not to whine at the news. I quickly said,"Friend!", one of the guys could help me. Plus, if I fall I would have a tall, tan, shirtless guy carrying me around. It was a win-win situation.

The doctor nodded and started talking with Mia. I tuned them out as Sue came in and but the leg braces on. She helped me out the bed and asked me to try standing. I put more weight on my better leg.

Sue watched me witha thoughtful expression, "Hmm…one leg does seem stronger than the other. Maybe one leg brace will be enough and you can just use crutches." She left me sitting on the bed to talk with the others.

**~ 1 Hour Later ~**

I was sitting at home with my new leg brace and pair of crutches. The doctor concluded that I could survive with one leg brace and I'd ask one of the boys to help me with physical therapy. Finally, I could take a shower without needing help. That was embarrassing, especially when Mia would leave without my knowing and Jason was the only one available to help.

I leaned back on my bed, smiling up at my ceiling. Things were getting better. My mind wasn't as clouded, my body was healing, and the past was staying in the past. My eyes slowly closed and blissful sleep took over.

* * *

**A/N:** Jaeyn's casts are finally off! As everyone knows, you can't run from your demons forever and hers will come out to play soon. If you have any ideas for later or comments please **REVIEW!**


	14. New Friendships with the Pale-Faces

**A/N: **Jaeyn finally meets the Cullens. I haven't changed anything about them; they're still the same personalities and pairings. My Beta has been MIA for a while so sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm better with spelling :)

**Reminder: **I would love for someone to make a picture or banner for me to use as the Cover Image for this story. The creator of the best one will get to choose the name of Jaeyn's friend; she'll be mentioned in this story and be the main character for the sequel I will write.

**!WARNING!: **This chapter will be funny, but also a bit…uh…inappropriate if you don't find dirty jokes funny. My friends and I make them all the time so this chapter was easy to write. Just warning you, it's not crazy but I know some people don't like reading or hearing about it.

* * *

_A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out. - Walter Winchell_

_Your friends will know you better in the first minute you meet than your acquaintances will know you in a thousand years. - RICHARD BACH, Illusions: The Adventures of a Reluctant Messiah_

**Jaeyn's POV**

So, life went on as usual. The morning after my cast came off was uneventful. I didn't see the boys yet, mostly because I didn't want to. Seth called me this morning and asked how I was doing. The sweet little boy, he was absolutely my new favorite. I told him I was okay and that I had a brace and crutches. He promised to pass the news to the guys and hoped to see me soon. Guilt started to eat at my soul, Seth was so sweet and I was just blowing him off. I knew he wanted to hang out but kept giving him an excuse. The thought of seeing them just didn't feel right at the moment. Thankfully, before too much guilt took over, the doorbell rang.

"Hold on!" I yelled as I got off the couch, grabbing my crutches and went to the front door. I opened it to reveal…Renesmee.

"Hey! Long time no see!" She smiled happily at me.

I was genuinely surprised. I didn't think she and I would be friends, she seemed to stick with the boys. I found my voice and said, "Yeah. How ya been?"

"Great! Jacob told me he hadn't seen you in a few days, he guessed you got tired of hanging with a bunch of guys." She giggled, "So I was hoping you and I could hang out at my house."

I was torn. She was really nice but I wasn't up for human interaction today. On the other hand, it would give me something to do other than stare at the blank living room ceiling. Although, I may not like what we do and have to suffer for the day.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nessie nodded and gently pulled me outside. She was surprisingly stronger than you'd think. No girl her age should have that strong of a grip.

"Um…okay. Could you get my bag? It's on the couch." I mumbled.

Renesmee went in and grabbed my bag. Soon we were in her car, driving down winding roads. It was obvious that we weren't in La Push anymore, somewhere in Forks, up in the woods. Nessie was humming to a ridiculously simple song made by some chick. All I knew was the words call me maybe was said 50 million times and I wanted to jump out the car. Finally, the song ended just as the road did. A huge house sat surrounded by beautiful trees. Nessie pulled into a large garage, full of expensive ostentatious cars.

"This is your house?" I said in awe.

Nessie giggled, "Yup! I live here with my parents, they adopted me, and we live with their parents and siblings." She hopped out the car and came around to open my door.

I grabbed my crutches from the backseat and cautiously got out the car. I followed her out the garage and struggled up the stairs. Nessie waited patiently at the top before opening the door into the house. From what I saw, the house was beautiful. She led me up some stairs and to a living room. Six pale strangers stood around, not really doing anything of much interest. All heads turned when we walked in, all eyes were golden brown. Wow.

"Everyone, this is Jaeyn. She's friends with the guys." Renesmee smiled happily. I guess she doesn't bring many friends home.

"Um…hi?" I said, nervous and wishing I had two fully healed legs so I could run.

"Hi. I'm Bella and this is my husband Edward, we're Renesmee parents." A woman with long brown hair said. She looked way too young to have a teenager, adopted or not. The man she gestured too was also very young, but the old timely name fit him.

"Oh…well…nice to meet you." I plastered on my best smile.

"That's Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper." Nessie said, pointing to a tiny, short-haired woman and tall blonde.

"Then we have my Uncle Emmett, Auntie Rosalie and then Grandpa Carlisle and Nana Esme!" She looked at me, almost waiting for me to say something.

"Can I sit down?" That was all I could say. My leg was starting to hurt and the crutches made my armpits sore.

"Oh, Of course dear!" Esme said, helping me to the couch.

"Nice hair! Do you like blue skittles or something?" Emmett asked.

"No…just blue lollipops and blue balls." I smiled, trying to look innocent as if I had no idea what that actually meant.

Alice giggled, Jasper chuckled, and Nessie blushed, while Rosalie and Emmett just smiled. I was surprised by how laid back they all seemed. Most people I've met, besides the boys, were uptight. That joke would have made them stare at me with a horrified look on their face.

"So, what type of music do you like?" Nessie asked me

"Most types of music. Scream-o, Rock, Pop, Alternative, Hip-Hop, Dubstep, and others I may not remember." I shrugged.

She nodded, "Me too…kind of. One of my favorite singers is Justin Bieber."

I stared at her, horrified and feeling sick to my stomach. "Please say your joking." Justin Bieber sounded like a girl, then went through puberty and sounded like a 30-year-old woman singing.

Edward laughed, shaking his head. What was so funny? My facial expression?

Renesmee giggled, "Maybe…he is kind of cute. Though, he's too pale for my tastes."

I smiled, "You like em' big, tan, and hard all over?"

Edward went pale, now he looked sick to his stomach. Jasper and Emmett just laughed while the girls seemed to be waiting for Nessie to respond.

Renesmee smiled mischievously, "Of course. I've even seen proof that it's all over."

At that point I couldn't hold it in. I laughed so hard and for so long that it hurt. Everyone except Alice and Rosalie looked slightly angry and horrified at Renessme's statement. Even Jasper and Emmett weren't amused by it. I guess it was hard to think of their niece seeing that much of Jacob. I couldn't blame her though; if I were to date one of them it would be hard not to take a peek.

Nessie seemed to realize their anger and said, "I was only kidding. I'm still innocent, still a virgin, trust me." Her voice sounded a teeny bit bitter. It made me wonder why.

"You better be." Edward said, his voice dangerously low.

"Oh, don't worry papa." I said sweetly, "I've seen them together. Jake is the perfect gentleman."

Nessie suddenly hugged me, "You're my new best friend." It wasn't a suggestion or statement. She said it as if it were an unchanging fact.

"Okay then." I said, uncomfortably hugging her back. I wasn't used to girls hugging me. I only had one girl friend back in New York, all the girls were friends with the guys we hung out with.

Finally, she pulled away and patted my head. She started talking of how Rosalie fixed up cars, Alice shopped, Edward played music, and Bella would help Esme with decorating sometimes. It wasn't all that interesting but I paid attention anyway. Her family seemed normal, besides the fact that they were more beautiful than most paintings of angels.

Time passed by as I hung out with the Cullens. Jasper told me of stories about the Civil War, his ancestors fought in the war. Rosalie asked me about my sisters' car and offered to let me borrow one of theirs when I could start driving again. I declined, not liking to borrow things from people, no matter how small or big. Alice and Esme talked to me about their shopping and Alice even wanted me to come shopping with them. I said maybe, mostly because I felt a little scared. Emmett asked if I was into sports, I said no but offered to listen because the sad look on his face broke my heart. He looked like a sad puppy. A really BIG sad puppy.

"Oh crap!" I said, looking at the clock on the wall. It was already eight p.m. Mia was probably freaking out and harassing all the boys to find out where I was.

Nessie gasped, "Oops. Sorry! I'll take you home!" She jumped up and helped me up. I said goodbye to her family as we left the room. Nessie helped me in the car and started driving me home. I'm sure she broke a few laws because we were at my house in 12 minutes. The odd thing was no cop cars were around, the lights were off, the car wasn't even in the driveway.

"You sure someone's home?" Nessie asked, frowning at my dark house.

"No. I will be fine either way, don't worry." I got out the car, crutches in hand and went to the front door. I waved to Renesmee before going inside and locking the door. I turned the kitchen light on, along with the living room TV. No note was on the fridge or table. So where was my sister and her husband? The phone suddenly rang, reminding me that I was still alone in a still strange house.

"Hello?" I said in a soft voice after picking up the phone.

"Hey. You okay?" Paul's rough voice asked me.

I was surprised by the question, more than by the fact that he was calling me. "Who gave you my number and I'm perfectly fine."

He laughed, it sounded oh so delicious. Oh crap. I did not just think that. He said, "You sister gave it to me and I know your lying." Another voice said something in the background, but it was so soft that I barely heard it.

"Yeah…okay. Are you with someone? You know it is rude to make a phone call when having visitors." I said, rolling my eyes at his comment. Mia was so freaking nosy. I had no doubt that she gave Paul our number.

"Um yeah…" Now he sounded different, nervous almost. "I just got home with my date."

"Oh…I see. Well, why did you call me? Trying to make her jealous?" It was a joke, mostly.

"No! I just…I was worried about you. I didn't believe Seth when he said you were okay, so I'm just checking. Sorry." He sighed.

I actually felt touched that he was so worried. No one else had called and obviously by sister thought I was well enough to be left alone for the day. I replied, "Thanks. That's very sweet of you. Now get off the phone if you don't want your date to be jealous." Because I certainly was.

He chuckled, "Alright. Alright. Bye Jaeyn."

"Bye. Oh, who is your date anyway?"

"Um…you kind of know her. It's Rachel, Rachel Black." He said.

I hung up the phone right after, not trusting myself. Who else did I expect it to be? They obviously had a strong connection that no one could break. Especially not little ole' me. Alright, enough with the self-pity and move on. No boy is ever worth it, not matter how good-looking or nice seems. Now, what to eat?

* * *

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? ANY SUGGESTIONS? REVIEW PLEASE ! :)**


	15. Keeps Holding On

**Reminder(1): **I would love for someone to make a picture or banner for me to use as the Cover Image for this story. The creator of the best one will get to choose the name of Jaeyn's friend; she'll be mentioned in this story and be the main character for the sequel I will write.

**Reminder (2):** A pic of what I believe Jaeyn would look like is on my profile. Do you like it? Did you ever picture her like that? Please **REVIEW** to tell me your opinion.

**A/N:** This chapter is all in Paul's POV and thanks to **booklover2600! **She always leaves a nice review for every chapter. Thanks for the support! :)

* * *

_Love__makes you hold on to things you shouldn't but who are we to know any better? - Unknown_

**Paul's POV**

My mind was still foggy from sleep as I went to the Black house. The little red house seemed sturdier; Jake must have done some repairs lately. I'm sure Billy would be surprised to see me, or not. Jacob must have told him what was going on since he can't keep his mouth shut. My mind was still clouded as I knocked on the door and almost immediately someone answered.

"Paul. Come in." Billy didn't look angry, but he rarely did.

I walked in, closing the door behind me and followed Billy to their living room. I said, "Hey Billy. I need to talk to you about something."

He nodded, "Okay. What is it, son?"

I took in a deep breath and suddenly felt the fog clear. I was really about to ask him this. Even though I just saw Jaeyn yesterday, left her to do her homework and to deal with any pain the imprint may cause from our separation. Even after talking with Sam. I may be the most selfish and biggest asshole in the world now, but I didn't care. "I want your permission, to take Rachel out."

Billy stared at me with no real expression on his face. He soon sighed and shook his head, "This is not my decision, if it were I would say no. I do not my daughter being hurt from decisions made by you or her. We both know imprints can't be broken. Weakened? Yes, but never broken. The pull will become too strong and you will hurt both girls along with yourself."

Sam had said the same thing, but for some reason…I couldn't just let Rachel go. I wouldn't let her go and the imprint wouldn't let me forget Jaeyn. "I can fight it forever if I have to. I do love your daughter. Please Billy…"

Billy was about to answer when the door swung open. Jake walked in, "Dad! Rachel and I…" He trailed off when he saw me. Anger filled his face, "What are you doing here?!"

"Jacob. Be nice!" Rachel looked at her brother, almost as if she was surprised by his outburst.

"I was just asking Billy something." I said calmly, not getting angry…yet.

"Yes, you know my answer Paul. You know the consequences and what you are doing. Ultimately, it is your decision but also theirs." He said before looking at Jake, "What were you saying before?"

Jake glanced at me before saying, "Rachel and I went to the store. She's going to make a cake for us…"

"Great. Bella said she's sending Renesmee over with some food." The old man smiled. Everyone loved Bella's cooking, they still do even though the stench of leech is always around it. Her new vamp status didn't bother the guys much. I did notice that Rachel got a sour look on her face at the sound of the hybrids name. Interesting…she wasn't a big fan of the girl unlike all the guys.

"See you all later." I murmured, starting to leave.

"Wait!" Rachel said quickly, "You should…stay for dinner."

Jacob looked at me and then his sister, "Um hell no! I don't want him here."

"I don't want that pale-faced freak in here but you don't see me saying anything! I'd prefer Bella over her any day." Rachel snapped at him. Unfortunately, Renesmee was standing in the open door way. She held two shopping bags filled with Tupperware. The smell of food made my stomach growl but I ignored it as I tried to get out the house.

"Here!" Renesmee shoved the bags into my hands, tears welled in her eyes. For once, I actually felt bad for her. She couldn't help who her parents were or what she was. So, I took the bags and set them on the table. I could her here her running, along with Jake running after her and trying to calm her down.

Billy shook his head and looked at me, "Another reason why you should reconsider your decision. You don't want to deal with this."

I laughed, shaking my head. He should have seen how I grew up, I only wish this could have been what my family drama was like. "I'll remember that." I turned to Rachel, "I should go. I'll call you later about our upcoming date."

A small smile appeared on her face, "Oh. Okay then."

I left the house, jogging to the forest before stripping off my shorts and tying them to my ankle. I then shifted and started running patrol.

* * *

I pulled my shirt over my head, trying to calm down. Seth's words kept playing over and over in my head. _"She got her casts off. She seemed okay, but you never know. Some people are good at hiding pain"_ My wolf was crazy with worry and only seeing Jaeyn would calm him down. I couldn't do that, so I just ignored it as best I could.

I went to my car and drove the short distance over to Rachel's place. She was sitting on the steps and jumped up the minute my care came into view. She got in the car and said, "Sorry. I wanted to leave before Jake came out to bother you. Now go!"

She seemed to calm down when her house disappeared from view. She didn't know that Jacob was following us in wolf form, his fur sometimes visible among the millions of dark trees we passed by. I was able to ignore him and started talking with Rachel. She told me what she had been up to while at college. Luckily, she never asked why I didn't go off to college or asked why I was still living home alone. Despite the wolf following us, nothing was out of the ordinary as we went into the restaurant.

"So…how have you been?" She asked

"Good. I work with Sam with his constructions business and some other stuff." I shrugged.

She nodded, "Cool. I was thinking of visiting him and Emily."

I smiled, "I'm sure they'd love that. All the guys go there to eat, Emily is the best cook."

She laughed, "I can tell. Jake rarely eats home anymore. It's either Emily's or Bella's food he ends up eating. I know Billy is the same because of all the Tupperware in our house. It's ridiculous."

Things were nice. Just nice. For some reason that bothered me, but I didn't let it show. Did I want things to be nice? Rachel wasn't a hard girl to get. Was it a challenge I wanted now? Maybe the imprint is making me doubt things, another reason I was fighting it.

"—so I was just wondering. How do you know her?" Rachel asked

"What? Know who?" Our food had arrived. I didn't order a lot, it confused and shocked people when they saw the amount of food me and my pack brothers ate.

"Never mind." She shook her head and started eating her salad. I forgot she liked eating that. I usually prefer girls who eat meat and who at least had good taste in food. I remember Rachel was always so health conscious and didn't like eating too much or too little. It was a bit of a turn off.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" She asked, already having finished her food.

I was close to finishing as I said, "Hm…um…I don't really know. Oh, I'm heading to Sam and Emily's. That's about it."

Rachel smiled, "Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Oh. No." I shook my head, "Renesmee will be there, I don't want you and Jacob to argue."

She frowned, "Oh…well…I'll be on my best behavior."

I sighed, knowing I was half-lying to her. Jaeyn would be there because Embry was helping her with her physical therapy. I didn't want them to be in the same room together. Not with my brothers around. I just nodded, "Okay. If your sure."

"Perfect! I need to ask Emily for some of her recipes anyway." She smiled and took a sip of her water. She did look beautiful in her little black dress. A very small little black dress, it was kind of hard to keep my hands off her.

"Let's go." I stood up, throwing some money on the table and leading her out. Jake was gone, he left about 10 minutes ago after a howl was sounded. I was off the hook tonight so I just led Rachel to my car and helped her in. Something kept bothering me, almost as if I should do something. It seemed important but I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

"Want me to take you home or hang out at my place?" I asked Rachel. I surprised myself by even asking. I never let girls into my house; we would always go to their house. I didn't even take girls on dates.

"Your place would be great." She said.

We passed by her house as we went to my house. Once we arrived, I let her out the car and led her inside. My house wasn't anything special. I did build some of the rooms, after realizing how small the house actually was. My dad was gone; he was spending the weekend with some old friends. I stood in my living room, waiting for Rachel's reaction.

"Nice." She smiled and sat on the couch, "Jacob told me what this place looked like, but I have a feeling you changed things since then."

I nodded, "Yeah. Just a few things, nothing important."

She nodded, "Cool. Anyway, thanks for the great dinner. It reminded me of how much fun we had." She blushed.

"Yeah…" I nodded again, we didn't date but did hang out before she left and I shifted. I was thinking of a memory to talk about when suddenly hit me. Jaeyn! I just…I had the sudden urge to hear her voice, make sure she was alright.

"Um…I'll be right back. I need to make a call." I picked up my phone and headed to the kitchen, "Want any coffee?"

"Sure!" She called out from the living room.

I started to make the coffee just as Jaeyn answered the phone. "Hello?" Her voice was very soft.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked my voice low and rough.

"Who gave me your number and I'm perfectly fine." She sounded slightly annoyed. It was cute.

That one thought made me cringe, I should not be thinking of her like that. I just laughed and said, "Your sister gave it to and I know you're lying."

Rachel called out from the living room, "Make sure it's decaf. I know how much you love your caffeine." I had to hold in a laugh, she was right. I used to drink 4 cups of coffee a day.

"Yeah…okay. Are you with someone? You know it is rude to make a phone call when having visitors." She said, not sounding bitter. Just curious.

Nervousness washed over me as I said, "Um yeah… I just got home with my date." I don't know why I was nervous. She wasn't showing any signs of jealousy and anger. The problem was…I kind of wanted her to.

"Oh…I see. Well, why did you call me? Trying to make her jealous?"

I sighed, "No! I just…I was worried about you. I didn't believe Seth when he said you were okay, so I'm just checking. Sorry."

"Thanks. That's very sweet of you. Now get off the phone if you don't want your date to be jealous."

I chuckled, "Alright. Alright. Bye Jaeyn."

"Bye. Oh, who is your date anyway?" Again, she sounded only curious.

"Um…you kind of know her. It's Rachel, Rachel Black." I said. The line suddenly went dead and she was gone. That was surprising. I knew the phones were fine, so why would she hang up like that?

"Paul." Rachel walked in, worry clouding her face as she came over to me, "You okay? You look…upset."

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine, just tired. I haven't been getting much sleep."

"Oh well don't let me keep you up." She kissed my cheek, "I'll have Jake pick me up. You get some sleep; I'll see you tomorrow at Sam and Emily's."

"Okay then." I was in no mood to argue. I just waited with her for Jake and said goodbye before he took her home.

Sleep was crashing down on me so fast that I just collapsed into bed. I was still fully clothed and just lying on top of the sheets. Blissful sleep…nothing more.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay people, 2-3 reviews each chapter isn't what I was aiming for. 10-15, now that's great! Please, I don't care if you just right "I love it!" just _**REVIEW**_!


	16. 2 Girls, 2 Guys, 1 Big Surprise

**A/N: **I have received one submission of two banners created by Deadly Witch. I like them but would like more options, so anyone who wants to create a picture or banner please do so and message me the link. If you can't message me the link, set the link up on your profile and tell me in a message or review. I will check your profile and tell you my opinion. Thank you all for your support :)

Okay, here is where some craziness comes in. I apologize in advance for Paul's idiocy and Rachel's slight possessive nature. Also, I have no active beta so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.

* * *

_Some people need to get over themselves and stop being jealous. - Unknown_

**Paul's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling like shit. It was odd because I usually feel great after a good nights rest. I should feel even better since my date with Rachel went so well. Still, my mind and body felt horrible. Finally it dawned on me, while I was walking to Sam and Emily's place, that something was wrong with Jaeyn. I was feeling her fatigue and depression. I hadn't talked to her since last night and she sounded fine then. I was thinking of whether or not to bother her with questions when a loud growl sounded from the trees.

"Quil! You idiot! Change before someone sees you." I snapped at him in a low voice. He was always trying to scare us when he was on patrol.

His laughter filled the air as he walked from behind a tree, "I would have been gone by the time a human saw me." He rolled his eyes.

"Sure. That's what you said last time and what happened? Oh right. Claire screamed bloody murder and ran to Emily." I smirked.

His laughter ceased and he just glared at me. We went into the house silently; of course the house was loud so no one would have noticed anyway. Sam was watching Emily cook, Renesmee was playing video games with Jared and Jacob while the other wolves watched, and Kim was playing with little Claire. Claire ran to Quil the minute he walked into the house and started telling him about her day. She was a cute kid, but it was unfortunate that she was the imprint to the class clown.

I took Claire from Quil, "Hey little one." I sat at the table and set her in my lap.

Claire grinned at me, her two front teeth missing, "Hey Pwalie! Kimmy did my hair!"

"It looks pretty." I smiled and started tickling her. She was howling with laughter soon and kicking her legs.

"Aww, aren't you two cute?" Renesmee said, snapping a picture of me tickling Claire. I looked to see Seth was playing with the controller she had before.

"Claire…attack!" I said loudly.

Claire got off my lap and ran at Renesmee screaming and waving her arms around. She attached herself to the girl and started biting her. I hunched over in laughter while Jacob and Quil tried to pry the little girl off Renesmee. Renesmee was squealing and laughing herself, but was still trying to get Claire off. Everyone was distracted by the scene that no one heard a voice saying hello. Everyone except me.

I turned to see Jaeyn using a pair of crutches to walk into the house. She wore a tight white t-shirt with some band called Crown The Empire written on it, black jeans with a brace over her right leg, and white flip-flops. She was staring at little Claire who was still attacking Nessie. She looked half amused and half horrified.

"Hey cripple. How ya doing?" I asked

"Uh…fine. Got rid of that evil chair." She looked at me smiling brightly. She looked perfectly happy, but I still felt the fatigue and depression.

"That's great." I helped her to the table and realized it was quiet. Too quiet. I turned my head to see everyone watching us.

Jaeyn seemed to notice too because she said, "Uh oh. I think we shocked them into stillness with our awesomeness Paul."

I couldn't help but laugh at that and sat next to her. I said, "You're absolutely right! Maybe we can put them in some…interesting positions and see what happens when they unfreeze."

A mischievous glint shined in her eyes, "I do believe you just read my mind, darlin." She said in a perfect southern twang.

Renesmee was the first to respond, "Hey Smurfette! Everyone can't wait to see you again, especially Jasper and Emmett."

Jaeyn smiled, "I miss them too. Jasper helped a lot with my Southern accent and with my knowledge of the Civil War."

I felt my heart stutter at her words. Before I could stop myself the words flew out, "You met the Cullens?"

"I brought her over to my house. Why?" Renesmee said, looking furious at my tone. I know they're the 'good guys' but I still didn't like humans being around them.

"Yeah! Why?" Jaeyn looked curiously at me.

"Um…well…you see…" I couldn't find a good answer since Jaeyn didn't know what they were. I just closed me mouth and shook my head.

"Now that was aw-ka-ward." Quil mumbled before bounding over to Jaeyn and set Claire in her lap. He started talking [which also requires flirting apparently] with her and even tried to get her to go out with him and Claire on a play date.

"Why would she want to go on a play date? Seriously Quil." Embry rolled his eyes.

"I would love to!" Jaeyn said, glaring at Embry, "You and Claire can pick me up at noon tomorrow."

Claire and Quil where both beaming with happiness and stuck with Jaeyn from then on. It was getting easier to be around her without feeling the need to rip my pack mates apart. Quil and Embry seemed too touch feely but I controlled my wolf, for once. The day seemed nice and relaxing, so nothing could ruin my good mood.

* * *

**Rachel's POV **

I was driving to Emily and Sam Uley's house. I was surprised by the news of their marriage but was happy for them. Despite the whole Leah, Sam, Emily triangle thing they still found love. I had told Paul to go one without me. I wanted to look good when I see everyone again. I parked near the little house and went to the French front doors. I opened my mouth to announce my arrival but realized I would never be heard. The house was booming with loud voices.

Emily was cooking something delicious while Sam helped her, Renesmee was here so she and my brother must have made up, Embry and Quil were arguing about something, and finally my eyes settled on Paul. I was surprised by what I saw. He was talking with the girl with a dark blue hair color. She was the one who helped me find Paul. She was holding Claire Young, who seemed to hang onto her every word. Whenever I talked to Claire she barely listened or started talking so I wouldn't talk. That didn't bother me, what bothered me was the pure happiness Paul showed on his face as he watched and talked to the blue-haired girl.

"Um…hey guys." I said in my loudest voice possible.

Jake looked up and smiled, "Hey sis!" He jumped up and hugged me.

"So, who's she? I remember her from the day I found Paul." I asked when he pulled away. I inclined my head the blue-haired girl.

He blinked, "Oh. That's Jaeyn Porter. She just moved here with her sister and brother-in-law." He frowned, something he did when he was conflicted.

The girl, Jaeyn, looked up and asked, "Yes? I heard my name."

Paul looked up and the happiness instantly washed away and was replaced with surprise and maybe even…fear? I did tell him I was coming. He got up and walked over to me, "Hey Rachel." He kissed my cheek.

I smiled, "Hey." I then looked at Jaeyn, "Hi. You may not remember me, I'm Rachel. Jacob's second older sister."

She nodded, "I remember you and Jake also mentioned you and Rebecca."

"All good things I hope." I said

She smirked, "Oh no. It was quite horrid."

I stood, speechless. Did my brother really say horrible things about me? I looked at him for clarification but he looked just as shocked as me. Everyone was staring, which also bothered me. Couldn't they mind their own business?

"That is what you wanted me to say, right? Or have me say he said great things like everyone expects a person to say?" She asked, looking amused, "Honestly, he only said that you two were his older sisters. That's it."

I blinked a few times before nodding, "Um…kay. Nice seeing you again." She was one confusing and weird girl.

"I was wondering when you'd come by." Emily said smiling, "Sit. Lunch will be ready soon."

I nodded and said thank you before sitting with Paul at the table. He was a lot quieter now. He didn't talk with Claire or Jaeyn; sometimes he would voice his opinion but for the most part stayed quiet. It bothered me. Could he not be normal, happy, loud Paul with me around? What changes when I come around? I tried to hide the slight jealousy and confusion on my face by eating a muffin. The delicious flavors danced on my tongue and I started to forget my worries.

"Alright! Time for physical therapy." Embry said, his voice even louder than usual.

I looked at Paul, confused, "Physical therapy?"

He nodded, "Jaeyn just got out her wheelchair and needs physical therapy. Embry offered to help her."

"Yup, but you better watch where your hands go mister." Jaeyn smirked, staring Embry down.

He gulped and looked at me, "She's very scary when she wants to be." He looked up into my eyes and then…weirdness ensued. He got a strange look on his face before turning away.

Suddenly, the table was shaking lightly as if a small earthquake was happening. I turned to realize it was Paul. His whole body was trembling and fury marring his beautiful face. He growled, "You didn't! Tell me you didn't!"

Embry looked scared out of his wits as he mumbled, "I-I didn't mean to…"

"Whoa. First, Paul calm down." Jaeyn said, looking up at the still trembling man. When he didn't stop she grabbed his forearm and said, "Paul. Please…stop."

Just like that. All she had to do was say that and he stopped. I had a feeling that if I tried, he would still be shaking. Why does she affect him so? I was also still confused on what Embry did wrong. I looked at everyone's faces to see if they were as confused as I was but they were all just shocked. Jaeyn was the only other confused one in the room and Claire was just oblivious to the tension.

"Thank you." Jaeyn almost whispered and let go of Paul. She gave Claire to Quil before standing up, "Now, Embry has to help me with my physical therapy. I don't know what made you so angry Paul but you'll have to wait and kill him until after I leave. You will not hurt him while I'm here. Understand?" She grabbed her crutches and looked at my boyfriend, waiting for an answer.

Paul nodded stiffly, "Fine."

She smiled happily, "Good. Now come on Embry. I want to get this over with, the sooner I can walk the sooner these damned sticks are gone." She went down a hallway to the back door and went outside. Embry followed her quietly, having never made eye contact with Paul or me during the exchange.

Once they were gone I spoke up, "Okay. What just happened?"

I got no answer. Everyone just went back to what they were doing as if the situation never happened. I turned to Paul but he just shook his head and muttered, "Just my anger getting the best of me."

"But…what made you so angry?"

"Embry and I got in an argument earlier and all the anger just came rushing back. No big deal." He shrugged, seeming calm again.

"So why did you say you didn't, tell me you didn't?" I asked, crossing my arms. I didn't really believe his excuse.

Paul just shrugged and started talking to Jared. I knew something was up and no one would tell me anything. I was certainly going to find out, whether they told me or if I had to find out for myself. Whatever it was made Paul furious and Jaeyn was the only one who could calm him down. I didn't really appreciate that since he was my man, not hers! I might just have to remind her of that…

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah…so I guess you can all guess what happened right? If not, then you'll just have to wait to find out! Oh, and sorry for updating late. FF was acting stupid yesterday!

Now, I would like your opinion. Are things moving to slow? Fast? I have an idea but I'm not sure if I should bring it in the next chapter after Rachel and Jaeyn become friends or not. What do you think?

LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? THEN REVIEW! Thanks! :)


	17. Things Are Changing

**Reminder**: I would love for more people to make a picture or banner for me to use as the Cover Image for this story. The creator of the best one will get to choose the name of Jaeyn's friend; she'll be mentioned in this story and be the main character for the sequel. :) **Deadline is July 4, 2013**

**A/N: **A little Paul and Jaeyn bonding, along with a talk between Rachel and Jaeyn! Enjoy :)

* * *

_You can't assume that everything will always be the same, because things change, especially people. - Unknown_

**Paul's POV**

So, maybe I didn't handle things with Rachel very well. She wasn't going to let it go but I just decided to ignore her for a while. I was talking with Quil when we heard a scream. I was the first one up and running outside. I saw Embry kneeling down to Jaeyn, apologizing profusely as he tried to help her up. Her crutches were on the ground. She just shook her head at him and tried reassuring him, but I wasn't buying it. I stomped over to them and gently picked Jaeyn up, ignoring Embry altogether.

"Are you okay? Tell me the truth." I asked her as I set her on her feet and gave her the crutches.

She sighed and nodded, "I'm fine. My legs are a little cramped but that's just it."

I frowned but nodded, "Fine. Do you want me to help or…" I glared at Embry.

Jaeyn smiled, "Embry is okay." She held out her hand and Embry took it. I ignored the anger my wolf was radiating and tried to stay as calm as possible.

"You okay Jaeyn? That was a loud scream." Rachel said from beside me. I hadn't even noticed she was there.

"Yes. I just fell back because my balance isn't very good right now. Embry was in front of me and hadn't noticed until I hit the ground." She shrugged, still holding Embry's hand. I could tell he relaxed as she made sure everyone knew it wasn't his fault. I watched Embry carefully, but he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes but Jaeyn's.

"He should have been behind you, making sure you were okay." I rolled my eyes

"Yeah!" Quil nodded, "Maybe I should help you…"

Jaeyn glared at us, "No! I want Embry to help me, now go back inside." She pointed to the back door with her free hand.

Grumbling, I did as she said and went back to the kitchen. I could hear Rachel's soft steps behind me and Quil's much louder ones. I sat back in my original seat and tried to distract myself.

"Has she been injured the whole time?" Rachel asked me as she sat back down.

"Jaeyn? Yeah. She moved here when she first got her wheelchair." I asked

"Oh." She nodded and continued to eat her muffin.

Why did it matter to her? It may sound rude, but still. She should be asking Jaeyn these things. I had a feeling Rachel didn't like Jaeyn. I don't know why since most of the girls love her. Hell, the guys are obsessed with her. I wondered what would happen once she found out the truth. Would she still not like Jaeyn, even with knowing she was our pack sister? Rachel did get jealous once in a while but I was starting to wonder if she just didn't like Jaeyn because of the attention she got. Rachel got along with people well, but I just don't know how will she would react to me being busy with the guys. She might want more attention, something I couldn't give her much of right now. Maybe I could talk Sam into letting up on patrols since no vamps have been around for that past few months.

"Paul?!" Emily yelled and for once she scared me.

"What? What?" I looked up her, confused and startled.

"I've called your name for the past five minutes. I want you and Quil to set the table. The other guys are going to put the food out on the bar." She said before going back to the sink.

"Come on Pawlie." Quil smirked, handing me the utensils.

"You're really going to say that with me holding the knives?" I smiled triumphantly when fear sparked in his eyes.

We set the table and then leaned against the wall, waiting. Everyone knew the girls get to pick first before we attack the buffet. Emily called Jaeyn in, though she didn't need to since Embry was already dragging her inside after smelling the food.

"Sam?" Jaeyn asked in a quiet voice.

Sam looked surprised but answered, "Uh...yeah?" He was the one who had the least amount of time to get to know Jaeyn. They didn't talk to each other much.

"Could you make me a plate? I can't really use both arms and my balance isn't very good." She bit her lip, "Plus…I trust you not to eat my food as you get it."

He chuckled, "Okay Smurfette. Whatever you want."

She smiled, telling him exactly what she wanted. I wondered if she was scared of Sam because he was the alpha. So far, no one has been able to terrify Jaeyn. Sam filled up a plate with food for her and then set it on the table. The rest of the girls got their food as Jaeyn sat down and started to eat. Finally, we attacked and all I could smell was the savory and sweet food smells. I could hear the girls laughter as we pushed each other down to get food. Finally when I was satisfied with my amount, I sat between Jaeyn and Rachel [not my best decision] and dug in.

* * *

**Jaeyn's POV**

It was quite hilarious to watch the guys wrestle for something as trivial as food. It was like survival of the fittest and the last to win starved. No food would be left for the last person seeing as each boy almost had two plates full of food. I tried to smother my giggles but couldn't and was close to choking on my food. I took small bites of food while ignoring the girls try at small talk. They were very nice, but I always felt like I didn't fit in with them.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Paul asked, staring at my plate.

"Oh…um… I did. I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought." I frowned, realizing that my plate was still mostly full.

"You need to eat. You're still healing from your injuries." He pushed the plate closer to me.

I smiled; it was sweet of him to worry. All the boys seem to worry but Paul is the one who spoke up the most. I decided to appease him and said, "I'll try…"

He nodded and continued to eat his own food. Rachel started talking to him, nothing that interested me, so I just tried to eat. I ate a few bites of broccoli and mac & cheese but that was it. I just couldn't make myself eat.

"Hey, Paul!" I looked up, trying to get his attention. It actually wasn't that hard because he looked at me the minute I said his name.

"Thirsty?" He asked, already getting up to get me a cup. He filled a mug with Sprite and then set it in front of me.

"Thanks." I sipped my soda before setting it down and leaning back in my chair. Hopefully none of them would notice my plate.

"Here." Paul was holding a fork full of macaroni up to my lips.

I stared at the utensil and frowned, "Um…what?"

"Eat!" He rolled his eyes and pushed it closer to me.

"Fine." I ate the macaroni and smiled, "Happy?"

"Very. You're way to skinny. You're basically a walking skeleton." He shrugged and continued to eat his own food.

"I am not a skeleton. I'm pleasantly plump." I nodded, "Not too small and not too big."

"Pleasantly plump? Doesn't that mean fat?" Paul asked, his words slightly muffled from the food but I still heard every word.

"Fat? Did you just say fat?" I asked surprised and just wow.

" You're a real idiot, Paul." Sam rolled his eyes

Paul frowned, "It was just a question. I thought pleasantly plump meant fat. Sorry." He shrugged, and then continued to annihilate his food.

I barely heard him because of my thinking. Paul hadn't meant it as insulting and it is a valid question. I decided it was okay, plus Paul was a big softie when he wasn't glaring at you. It was just a question and he really so no problem with it. It was weird how calm I was taking things. If this had happened weeks ago I would have yelled and slapped Paul before demanding an apology later. I guess I am not as sensitive anymore. I looked at Paul, smiling, "It's okay." That was all I said before standing up and grabbing my crutches.

"Are you leaving?" Emily asked, looking almost hurt. Probably because I had barely touched my plate but food wasn't what I wanted right now. I wanted something, I just didn't know yet.

"Yes. I'll call my sister to come pick me up." I mumbled, handing my food to Seth who looked at me, his eyes full of thankfulness and love. I'm pretty sure I just won his heart. I giggled at the thought as I limped out the house.

"Wait! I can drive you, just give me a minute." A feminine voice yelled to me before I got outside. The room seemed to go silent as the girl came up to me. Rachel. Rachel was going to give me a ride.

"Thanks. My sister would take forever." I said as went outside, down the ramp, and to her car.

"No problem. I remember where you live, by the way, so I don't need directions." She said, opening the passenger door for me, before going to the driver's side.

I nodded quickly as I got in the car. My crutches were thrown to the back and I put on my seat belt. It felt weird being in a closed space with her. I barely knew the girl and wasn't particularly nice to her when me met for the second time today. She seemed okay, but something about her was unsettling to me. Something made me feel wary of her as If she wasn't someone to trust. My gut never steered me wrong, but of course I was stupid and rarely listened to it. A college girl who was related to sweet ole' Jake couldn't be that dangerous. I'll just ignore the bad feelings for now and just judge her for myself.

The car ride was quiet and slightly awkward. It was like we both wanted to say something but was waiting for the other to talk first. I just stared out the window, watching the beautifully green trees pass by. I really love it here. Some might say it's too green, but it's so beautiful to me. I've traveled the world and been through many types of climate. La Push and Forks weren't my favorite but it was pretty close. Finally we pulled up to my small house and I was grateful to get out of the stuffy car. It reeked of fear, anticipation, and maybe even jealousy?

"Um, hey, before you go…" Rachel cleared her throat, "I was hoping you and I could try being…uh…friends?"

She sounded unsure. Did she not know what I friend was? I thought about asking her but knew it would be rude. Rachel could be the type to complain to her boyfriend and I didn't want Paul mad at me. I took in a deep breath and replied, "Are you sure? You seem confused and I have no time to waste on someone who won't be a true friend. I have enough friends here and in New York."

She looked shocked by my words, "Y-yes. I will be a true friend. I apologize if it sounded bad."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it, I just didn't want to waste my feelings and time on a person." I shrugged and then grabbed my crutches.

Rachel nodded, "How about we hang out tomorrow? Maybe around two o'clock?"

"Sure. I have physical therapy with Embry a little after noon. That's fine." I got out the car and went to the front door. Rachel honked before pulling away. I didn't go inside until her car disappeared down the road.

"Hey kid." Jason said from the living room.

"I'm not a kid. Kid is for people from the ages of one to thirteen. I am seventeen. Deal with it." I said coldly as I went to the kitchen.

Jason followed me, "Well you don't have to be so rude."

"Yes, I do. I always have to be rude for you to listen to me." I rolled my eyes.

"She's right. Niceness doesn't work on you, at least not with Jaeyn." Mia laughed from her spot in the kitchen. She was chopping peppers.

I was actually surprised she was cooking. Either I was home or Jason was but we've never all been together while she made our meals. It was surprising yet oddly nice. I sat at the kitchen table, setting my crutches on the floor against the wall. As my sister and Jason got all lovey-dovey, I said, "What time will you burn down the house? I'm still cripple so I need a head-start."

Mia stuck her tongue out at me and then told Jason to help her. It was more like a demand, but he loved her so much he just kissed her and did as she said. It was nice just hanging with my family. We talked while dinner was being made and then did the impossible. We sat together…as a family. I was waiting for buckets of spiders to spill on my head, creepy clowns to jump out, or an axe murder to come and scare the hell out of me. I never expected this to happen. We were sitting as a family and we didn't crumble. We didn't fall apart. We didn't run screaming. We were okay.

* * *

**A/N:** I had a hard time writing this. I'm not sure why, it just wouldn't flow like I wanted it to. Oh well.

Also, I have an idea that another FF writer does. Anyone who reviews gets a free sneak peek to next weeks chapter! :) Maybe this will be more incentive :)

LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? THEN REVIEW! Thanks! :)


	18. Friends?

**Deadline for Banner/Picture: July 4, 2013 **

**A/N:** Only 4 reviews? Seriously? Maybe I shouldn't update for a while...

* * *

_If we knew each other's secrets, what comforts we should find. - __John Churton Collins_

**Jaeyn's POV**

Sun, sun, sun…so much sun. It surprised and disappointed me. I don't really like sun or sunlight and had hoped it would be a nice cloudy day at the beach. While I stared out the window, the sun kissed my face and body. I didn't return the affection. I glanced over at Rachel, who was humming softly to some horrible pop tune. I sighed mentally as I turned back to gaze out my window. I can't remember why I said yes to her. My confused feelings for Paul weren't something I wanted her or anyone to know, but to get inside her head was too good to pass up.

"Almost there! Do you want to walk around or just sit? The sand is actually warm." Rachel said as she turned into the small lot.

I shrugged, "Sitting is fine. I may trip over invisible rocks if I walk around too much."

She nodded, "Got it." She parked the car and then go out.

I got out the car with the help of my crutches and followed her to the sand. Rachel set a blanket down, not too close to the water but not too far from the road. I set my crutches down and slowly lowered myself onto the blanket. Once I relaxed, the beach actually looked pretty. Just take away all the dead trees and a few jagged rocks; it could be anyone's paradise. As my eyes took in the scenery, I realized almost no one was around. I was alone…on a beach…with Rachel Black. Just great.

"So why did your family decide to move here?" She asked while she watched the water.

"I was injured while on a trip in Seattle. They decided to permanently move and chose La Push because my brother-in-law is half Quileute." I shrugged

Rachel looked at me, "Paul told me you've been injured since you got here. What happened?"

The questions surprised me. No one ever really asked. I frowned slightly, "They said I was in my car when it was hit and it propelled my car into another car. Someone dragged me out the car and onto the glass before the ambulance arrived. They don't know who pulled me out, someone else saw but it was too dark to see the person's face."

Rachel watched me as I talked with an expressionless face. I wasn't sure if she really cared or believed me. I stared back at her and waited for a reaction or response.

"That's horrible. Do you wish you know who pulled you out?" She asked softly

I shook my head, "No. It's better that I don't know. I honestly don't really want to know."

She frowned but nodded, "Okay. Alright."

"Great…so…how are things?" I asked, needing to change the conversation.

"Great! I'm spending time with my family. Jacob loves you. I'm pretty sure you're his new favorite sister." Rachel giggled

I cracked a small smile, "I love Jacob and all the guys. They're the big brothers I never had."

Rachel nodded, "I wasn't around much for Jake to get all protective. He's making up for that now though." She rolled her eyes.

I giggled softly, "Really? What's he been doing?"

"Every time Paul comes by he glares at him. I swear he growled once, which kind of scared me. He will bother Paul until he snaps and my dad has to stop them." She sighed, "I just wish he would let us be. What's so wrong with me dating Paul?"

I stayed perfectly silent and stared at the water, nodding stiffly.

Rachel frowned, "Uhh…Jaeyn? You okay?"

I glanced at her, "Yeah…perfectly fine. Want me to talk to him?"

"Who? Jake? Nah. He has to get over it on his own." She shrugged

I nodded, "Cool. I've seen how Jake is though, seems like it will be a while."

Rachel laughed, "Yeah. My brother can really hold a grudge!"

I didn't realize how easy it was to talk to her, minus the talk about Paul. She wasn't an evil she-demon set out to make my life hell. (I got that idea from Leah. She doesn't like Rachel much). Plus, seeing Paul with her makes it easier for my stupid feelings to fade. He seemed happy with her and she was Quileute. They're practically perfect for each other. Okay, my pity party is over. Paul is in a relationship, your single, and that won't change!

"…it's just so weird. They just look at me weird and don't seem to accept me much." Rachel sighed, laying back on the blanket.

Wait, what did she say? I nodded and smiled, "Yeah. That must really suck."

She nodded, "Yeah. I didn't say anything to Jacob or Paul because they would get all pissy and probably yell at everyone."

Great, we were back to Jacob and Paul. Why can't she shut up about them? Is that all we had in common? I shrugged, "Then don't say anything. Who's not accepting you again?"

"Emily, Sam, and all the rest of them." Rachel shrugged, "They treated me as if I was an outsider at first. I know I just got back but still."

I sighed, "Oh. Well, they just have to get used to you. You've been gone a long time and they just need to see what kind of person you are now."

"Yeah. It must have sucked being the new person. Did they act the same way with you?"

"Yeah. Embry and Quil were one of the first to really accept me." I smiled, knowing it wasn't a total lie. They were one of the first to warm up to me but all the guys and girls accepted me pretty quickly.

Rachel visibly relaxed after that. I guess thinking she wasn't the only one made her feel better. Let's just hope no one tells her the truth. She then sat up and asked, "So what happened to your parents?"

"They're dead. They died in a car accident five years ago and I've lived with Mia ever since."

"Oh, sorry." She looked a bit embarrassed. I knew her mom died, so she shouldn't feel awkward or embarrassed.

"No worries. I'm used to the question and it doesn't bother me when people ask anyways." I shrugged and ran my hand through the sand. It was soft and very warm, like sheets fresh out the dryer.

We sat in silence for a while. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable like yesterday. The water was quiet today and very few people walked by. It was quite peaceful and I was able to think things through. Dinner last night was really great, but my sleep wasn't. I had really bad dreams. One involving my crash, but this time I wasn't pulled out the car and my legs were paralyzed. A different one involved me being stalked and ultimately saved or kidnapped by a huge silver wolf. They were all different and scared me. I didn't want to tell anyone about them though. My sister would send me to a therapist very quickly!

"Rachel, I should go home." I said

"Oh. Okay then." She nodded and quickly stood up.

I got up slowly with the help of my crutches. They didn't work very well in the sand but worked enough. As Rachel picked up the blanket, I tried to quickly get back on solid ground. She caught up with me and we walked back to her car. It was quiet again on the ride home and I thanked her as I got out the car.

"Hey! Um…wanna hang out again? Maybe tomorrow?" She asked

I frowned, "Not tomorrow. I'm busy, sorry."

She nodded, "Maybe some other time?"

"Sure." I said as I went to my front door. I heard her car drive away as I went inside.

The house was very quiet. Almost too quiet, so I knew I was the only one home. It was kind of depressing but I just went up to my room as usual. Finally, I was able to collapse onto my bed and threw crutches to the floor. As I crawled up my bed, resting my head on my plush pillows, sleep started to take over. It was only 3 in the afternoon but a nap sounded amazing. Today was a…nice day. Maybe it would happen again.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

My day at the beach with Jaeyn wasn't too bad. It was nice to have some girl time and get to know her. She actually wasn't that bad. I could see why the guys were so infatuated with her. After dropping her off, I headed home to start an early dinner for dad. I parked in front and soon got out the car. Just as I looked up at the sky, the sun was still shining and I sighed softly. The sun warmed my skin as I walked to the house. Suddenly, a loud boom stopped me.

"Quil!" A loud voice yelled from the tree line.

I looked up and saw a huge…I mean huge wolf in my backyard. Not only that but Sam yelling at it like it could understand it. I was frozen at my front door and just staring.

"Shit! Quil, phase back!" Sam ran over to me once he noticed my presence, "Rachel?"

I didn't respond.

"Rachel! Can you hear me?" He frowned at me

"Y-yes." I squeaked

"Good. Now, I know your scared. Just listen to me." He said in a soothing voice.

I stopped listening the moment I saw Quil. He had just changed from a wolf to man, a very naked man and was putting on a pair of cut-offs. He turned and grimaced when he saw me.

"Rachel…what are you-", Sam growled, "Quil! Head back to Emily's!"

Quil ran off into the trees and soon disappeared.

"They're…th-they're true. The legends of…of our people." I whispered

Sam nodded, "Yes. We change into wolves and protect the tribe along with Forks."

Finally I looked at him, "So Jake…and Paul?"

He nodded, "Yes. They aren't allowed to tell you, but obviously you know now. Come on." He led me back to my car.

"Where are we going?!" I asked

"Emily's. The guys will be there and you need a woman to help you calm down. Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We shift unexpectedly when angry but we are getting better at controlling our temper." He explained as he climbed into the car.

"Okay." I nodded but then something occurred to me,"Does she know?!"

Sam knew who I was talking about. He shook his head,"No. Your not allowed to tell her either."

I just nodded and started driving. I tried to sort all the information I had just learned in my mind. Driving while doing this wasn't the best idea, but better late than never. The legends were true, I was dating a werewolf, and my new friend probably doesn't even know. Okay.

* * *

**A/N:** Rachel knows the truth and she is taking quite well. Wait, until she finds out about imprinting though!

LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? THEN REVIEW! YOU'LL GET A SNEAK PEAK TO CHAPTER 19! Thanks! :)


	19. Carry On Until You Stop

**Deadline for Banner/Picture: July 4, 2013 **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. All characters, places, and etc belong to Stephanie Meyer. Jaeyn, her family, along with her friends are all characters of my creation.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the confusion in Chapter 18. When Rachel asked ,"Does she know?" She was talking about Jaeyn. Emily knows about the werewolves.

I don't really have time frames but for the story's sake lets just say Jaeyn arrived in March and now it's around May. School will be ending for the younger pack members and Jaeyn won't have to take online classes anymore.

* * *

**Jaeyn's POV**

The weeks passed quickly and soon it became my 3rd month in La Push. A month had passed since my beach gathering with Rachel and we actually became friends. We talked during lunches and dinners with the boys, went to the mall, and even had a few sleepovers. Of course she wasn't my only friend. I became really close with the Cullens. Jasper was my best friend/brother, while Emmett was just the big brother I always wanted. The girls and I also went shopping and I went to their place a lot just to talk with them. Edward was helping me with my piano skills, I'm not that bad according to him but he may have said that because Jasper was glaring at him the whole time.

The Quileute boys were like brothers too but I was a bit closer to the Cullens than them. It didn't seem to bother them since Nessie was a frequent visitor to the rez. Embry was my closest friend among the boys because of my physical therapy. He was a great helper and often could distract me from the pain with a laugh. As for Paul, well, I'm not sure what was happening there. One minute he was flirting with me, which was inappropriate since he was dating Rachel, and the next he was glaring at me or Embry. Why should our friendship matter? It's not his concern.

I could remember the fun times I had with Paul. Like, two weeks ago he and I were grocery shopping with Emily.

"Paul, what are you doing?" I asked, staring at the tan mutant boy who was shoving bags of marshmallows into the cart.

"I'm getting marshies for the bonfire." He shrugged, putting another 20 bags of marshmallows into the cart.

We came up with the name marshies when he stuffed too many in his mouth. He tried saying marshmallows but it came our as marshies. I rolled my eyes, "Yes…for a gang of boys and girls. Not the military."

Paul smiled, "You've seen us eat. Does this look like too many?"

Now that he mentioned….I shook my head quickly and shoved the cart at him. He pretended to stumble and get hurt. He always feigned injuries to make me feel better. It was cute at first but now I wanted to grab a bat and really do some damage. I just pushed him playfully and headed to the next aisle.

My feelings for him wouldn't change. I still felt soft shocks when we touched and blushed when I caught him staring at me. I wondered if Rachel was starting to notice because I caught him more and more. She would always have to snap her fingers or shake him to get his attention. I knew she would find out eventually, but I didn't really care. I wasn't doing anything wrong and Paul would just have to either stop or break up with Rachel so he could stare freely. Either way, I wasn't the bad guy here.

Other than that, nothing was wrong. I did catch Embry frowning at Rachel and Paul sometimes but he reassured me nothing was up. I didn't believe him but just said okay because I loved him. I had gone to the doctor a few days ago and my brace was gone! I was a free woman with two fully functioning legs. No more crutches, no more hospital visits, and no more physical therapy. Embry and I would hang out all the time now though. We actually made a habit of having Friday movie night; it could happen at anyone's house but usually ended up at mine or Sam's place.

Today was movie night and we were all gathering at Sam's place. I was going to arrive last so to surprise everyone, except Embry, with my newly healed legs. I decided to wear a nice outfit, just to torture Quil and Embry. They hadn't seen my I shorts, but when I wore tight jeans they would always stare. I decided shorts were okay because hiding my scars was stupid. They were apart of me and that wasn't going to change. So, I drove to Sam's house and carefully walked to the living room.

"Oh shut up Quil!" Embry's loud voice exclaimed

Quil snorted, "Whatever. Just because you ask doesn't mean Smurfette will say yes."

"I didn't say that…" He mumbled. I could just picture him ducking his head down and blushing. I assume that's what happened because all the guys joined a loud boisterous laughter.

They're laughter made it easy for me to sneak up on them. I smiled as I walked into the room, seeing all their faces twisted with happiness. Emily was the first to notice me, her eyes widening with surprise and she squealed with happiness.

"Oh my gosh! You look beautiful!" Emily just about yelled. It caused all attention to turn to me and laughter ceased.

"Holy shit!" Quil exclaimed, staring at me and most importantly my legs.

"Wow…."

"Damn, you clean up good!"

"How can she wear those shoes?"

I was soon giggling at the comments and shook my head at them. The purple kind of clashed with my blue hair but I thought the outfit was pretty. I smiled at all of them, "Thanks…I think."

"You look great!" Embry smiled, pulling me down on the couch next to him.

"Why, thank you kind sir." I kissed his cheek, knowing it would make him blush and Quil slightly jealous. It was all in good fun.

Embry blushed, "Can you pick a movie now?"

I laughed, nodding, "Sure. Beastly!"

All the guys groaned while the girls thanked me. The movie was already in and we all relaxed into our natural positions. Mine was with me legs on Embry's lap and feet usually rested on Quil, Paul, or whoever was sitting next to Embry. Tonight it was Paul, who just rolled his eyes but didn't make a move to push my feet away. He knew what the consequences would be.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Rachel said as she rushed in, "I bring food!"

"Pizza!" They all said together, which was quite funny, and stood up at the same time.

I fell to the floor with a thud. I groaned, "Thanks guys!" I felt pain radiate up my stomach and to my chest, thankfully not my legs or arms.

"Shit! I'm sorry." Embry knelt to help me up but Paul beat him to it. Paul gently picked me up and held me bridal style.

I smoothed down my dress and rolled my eyes, "Just put me on the couch."

Paul smiled, "Fine." He set me down and followed the guys to the kitchen.

About 10 minutes later, everyone came back into the living room and the movie was starting. Paul brought me three slices of pizza and had 10 for himself. He sat on the couch and asked, "Want to sit in my lap?"

I was surprised by the question and looked around for Embry or Rachel. Rachel was sitting on the floor and I caught her eye. She didn't look particularly happy but the expression disappeared quickly and she went back to talking with Emily. I was confused by the situation., so I just shook my head at him.

"Oh, fine." He actually looked sad by my answer and started to eat. It wasn't until the movie started did everyone quiet down and Paul looked back to normal.

I relaxed on the couch and ate my first slice of pizza. Beastly was one of my favorite movies. I agreed with the girl, Kyle didn't look ugly in the movie. His skin looked like a work of art to me. A beautifully beastly work of art. It almost reminded me of Paul, I don't know why but he had this aura about him. This beastly type thing that didn't scare me.

"Hey." Rachel whispered to me and she sat on the floor in front of me.

"Hi." I smiled to her before going back to my pizza.

She continued to watch but I noticed her eye trailing over to Embry or Paul sometimes. What was that about? Did she have something up with Embry that Paul knew about? That would surprise me because Embry avoided her at all cost. I wonder what happened to cause that. My mind was wandering and I had to force myself to focus on the movie. Once it ended, we all threw our trash away and I helped Emily with dessert. Tonight it was ice cream and fruit.

"Smurfette." Paul smiled, standing behind me.

I smiled up at him, "Hey Pawlie. How are you?"

He scowled at the nickname, "Fine. So, what were you girls talking about?"

"Rachel and I? Nothing. We just said hello." I shrugged, not bothered by the question even though I felt as if I should be.

"Cool." He smiled and kiss my temple. Again, he kissed my temple.

I looked up, confusion etched on my face. It should have felt friendly but wasn't. It felt a lot more intimate than it should have. I opened my mouth to say something but Paul just shook his head. He rested his hands on my waist for a few seconds while I cut some fruit before pulling away. He smiled as if nothing happened and walked away. Thankfully, no one was in the kitchen at the time. Emily had left to get more ice cream out the freezer in the garage and was just now getting back.

"Jaeyn, are you okay?" She frowned at me

"Yeah. I'm fine." I smiled at her and went back to cutting fruit. My mind just wandered to Paul. Why did he kiss my head like that? He has a girlfriend who is my friend. Of course, they seemed distant now. I haven't seen or heard them fighting but that doesn't mean words were said or actions were done to cause problems. Neither of them has confided in me and unless they break up I can't return affections to Paul. Right?

"I'm taking these out there." I said to Emily as I went to the living room with some bowls. I handed the boys what they wanted before heading back to the kitchen. Not once did I look at Paul but I could feel his eyes on me. More importantly, my waist and legs. I patted my dress and felt a piece of paper in my small pocket. I pulled it out to see a small, white, folded paper. I opened it carefully.

_Jaeyn, meet me at the beach tomorrow at noon. There is a small formation of rocks behind some trees where the bonfire was. Please come, we need to talk._

_- Paul _

I stared at the writing, trying to think. I couldn't think straight. What did he want? Why couldn't we talk about it now? No one would mind if we stepped outside. I leaned against the counter and took in deep breaths. MY mind was too cluttered and couldn't focus on my initial task.

"Jaeyn? Everyone has their dessert." Emily said, sounding close, "Do you need to sit down? You look sick."

I softly whispered, "I am fine. Just a little tired right now, so I'm just going to lay on the couch. No dessert for me." I looked up and gave her a small smile.

She nodded, "Kay…" She walked back to the living room.

I grabbed some fruit and followed her. I ignored the few stares I got and laid on the mostly empty couch. I felt the cushions dip down, knowing it was Embry that sat at my feet. I didn't acknowledge him as I turned to the tv. I just hoped the night stayed boring from then on.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter title has to do with Jaeyn's life carrying on, but the note from Paul is bringing her to a stopping point. Next chapter will be in Paul and Rachel's POV on what happened in the few months.

**MOVIE RECCOMENDATION: **White House Down. It has so many action sequences and is amazing! Channing Tatum is really good in this movie, especially when fighting hand-to-hand combat stunts. This is a movie a lot will love! :)

LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? THEN REVIEW! YOU'LL GET A SNEAK PEAK TO CHAPTER 20! Thanks! :)


	20. A New Future, but a Troubled Past

**Deadline for Banner/Picture: July 4, 2013. I haven't gotten any other banners. ****I will accept late submissions before July 11****th****, 2013.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. All characters, places, and etc belong to Stephanie Meyer. Jaeyn, her family, along with her friends are all characters of my creation.

**A/N: **I changed my mind. I just continued with Jaeyn's POV. Maybe next time I write Paul or Rachel's POV I will have them tell what happened. Anyway, a link to the picture of Jaeyn's outfit in Chapter 19 is on my profile!

* * *

_**"**__Falling__ for someone you know you shouldn't. Fighting your feelings but you just couldn't. Hiding your feelings every single day." - Unknown_

**Jaeyn's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I rarely get them, unless something monumental was going to happen today. Good or bad, if it affected me in a big way, then I got a headache. After lying in bed for about 20 minutes, I got up and dragged myself to the bathroom. I was in there for about half an hour before going down to the kitchen. The house was quiet, so Mia and Jason must have left for work already. It was nice to have the house to myself for a few hours.

"Breakfast…breakfast…" I mumbled as I made pancakes and eggs. After pouring a glass of juice, I sat at the table and enjoyed my food. The silence made me think. Nervousness, fear, and just plain annoyance filled me up to the point of explosion. I just wanted to scream and curse the world. What did Paul want? Why the cryptic message? And the touching…no matter how good it felt.

I got up and put my dishes in the sink. I would leave them to soak while I left for the beach. My car keys remained in my bag as I started walking down to the beach. The walk would help clear my head and let me stretch my newly healed legs. I thought of calling Jasper and asking if I could hide there for a few hours. Then the stupid voice in my head said _Stop trying to chicken out. Just go talk to the Neanderthal. _

I nodded stiffly and listened to the stupid voice. The sand and waves came into view as I got closer to my destination. Following his instructions, I headed towards the small formation of rocks. This part of the beach was deserted, so I just walked over and sat on a flat rock. I checked the time: 11:58.

"Hey!" A loud voice yelled from behind me.

I turned around and saw him. I waved, "Hey…"

Paul walked over and collapsed onto the rock next to me. I tried to smile at him, but couldn't convince myself to. I just nodded and crossed my arms. Usually we could sit in silence without it feeling awkward, but now…I just wanted to run as far and fast as possible.

"So, thanks…thanks for coming. I wasn't sure if you would come or not." He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. It was a nervous gesture. I should be embarrassed to say that I've been watching him, but I'm not.

I nodded, "Yeah…you're welcome."

He took in a deep breath, "Okay. You must be wondering why I had you come meet me here. How I asked you must have seemed…odd?" He frowned.

"Odd is a good word, yes." I was finally able to fake a smile.

"Jaeyn, I-I need to tell you something. Please keep an open mind and remember how close and happy we've been these past months." His voice was shaky. It surprised me, where was the cool, cocky, jack-ass Paul that I had come to be friends with?

"I promise. Please tell me what's going on because you're scaring me." I scooted closer to him.

He looked at me and suddenly smiled. Paul said, "I like you, Jaeyn. Everything about you is perfect and it's taken me a while to realize that. I'm sorry that it has, but I'm telling you now that I really like you and care about you."

I stared at him with wide eyes. My brain seemed to stop functioning and my body went limp. I only took in small shallow breaths every few seconds. I thought I was dying, but within this numb experience the knot that had been in my chest unwound and the small pain I felt at random times the past months faded.

"Jaeyn?!" Paul yelled.

I finally took in a deep breath and nodded. I sat up slowly and focused on my breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale…

"No." I said my voice strong and steady.

Paul frowned, "What? No?"

I nodded, "No. I will not hurt my friend, Rachel, just because of some misplaced feelings. You obviously care about her, even if you two have been arguing lately. I-I may like you but I'm not hurting a friend and causing pain to the people around us. I heard what happened with Emily, Sam, and Leah. Let's not let history repeat itself." I quickly jumped off the rock and started walking away.

"Wait!" His loud footsteps followed me, causing me to trudge through the sand faster.

I didn't want to listen to what he had to say. Nothing was going to change my mind at this point. I will not hurt anyone. If it meant hurting me in the process, then fine. I ignored Paul's protest and got in my car. His hand shot out and grabbed the door before I could close it. I don't know why he wouldn't listen. He would get over me in time.

"Listen to me! For once, just listen and shut up." He all but screamed at me. I was stunned silent.

"Jaeyn, I like you. I don't give a fuck what others think, including our friends and Rachel…and who else! I'm breaking up with her anyway. I thought I still loved her but it wasn't the same. She's not the girl for me and I don't want her." He said, staring at me, one hand on the door and the other braced against the side of my car.

I closed my eyes, took in a few deep breaths, and then nodded. I whispered, "I need time. I need to think this through. Please…"

I could feel him come closer. He hovered over me, his breath warmed me face and I'm sure I was blushing. He sucked in a deep breath and whispered in my ear, "Fine. Just remember as you already know, I'm not very patient." A soft kiss was pressed to my cheek before it was gone. He was gone and I could feel it. I shouldn't feel when a person is leaving me.

* * *

I drove home, after pulling myself together, and went inside. Again, the house was empty. I shrugged it off and went up to my bedroom. My door was slightly ajar with light shining through. It wasn't very dark outside since it was only half past twelve o'clock. I slowly walked to my door….and threw it open.

"Holy shit! Don't scare me like that." A deep voice said from my bed.

I frowned, "Sorry. I just get worried when strangers break into my house and violate my inner sanctum."

The stranger laughed, "Sweetheart, I'm no stranger."

My body went limp for the second time today. I would have hit the floor if the stranger, or well not stranger, hadn't caught me. The softness of my bed greeted me as I was laid down on it. My brain registered this and only that. I couldn't feel anything else. I was numb. Maybe it was a defensive mechanism to shield my mind and heart from being hurt. At this point I really did not care.

"...-will not die. If that's what happening, if not then respond! Say something! Jaeyn!" His voice broke through.

Slowly my senses started coming back and I shot up. I stared at the person in front of me, silently screaming in my head. I shook my head and jumped off the bed to get far away from him.

"Hey. Are you okay? You were scaring me." He stared at me, thankfully not coming any closer.

I nodded, "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Great. Just great."

He tilted his head to the side, "Jaeyn. I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you. You know that!"

I closed my eyes and whispered, "I know. I…I know."

"Good. No come here and give me a hug." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I opened my eyes and walked over. Once I wrapped my arms around him, his posture relaxed and he held me close. His scent and touch were so familiar.

"I missed you." He whispered, pressing his lips to my head.

"I missed you too…Luke." I whispered. My voice for once wasn't shaky. I had envisioned our meeting, but never expected it to be like this.

Luke chuckled, "I hoped you would."

I pulled away but didn't step back. It was wrong of me to do this, but…it felt nice. I shouldn't welcome him so quickly. He deserved to suffer. Beg. Plead. He should do all that he can to make me forgive him.

"Why are you here?" I asked, my voice still a whisper.

"Sit." He sat on my bed and pulled me onto his lap.

"Why are you here?" I asked again.

Luke sighed, but finally looked up into my eyes. He gave me his dazzling smile and said, "I missed you."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Just nodded and said, "You already stated that."

"Your point, sweetheart?" He smirked

"That's not the real answer and you know it. Don't lie to me." I leaned closer, almost nose-to-nose with him.

He slowly licked his lips and I was just about sucked deep into him. I would let him consume me. Take me as his and never look back. Just…like…last time. I quickly closed my eyes and leaned back. He was intoxicating.

"Hmmm…" He hummed, his grip on my waist tightening, "You want a real answer, sweetheart? You want to know why I came here. Snuck into your room and waited for you to come home."

"Y-yes. I want to know why you're stalking me." I mumbled

His deep, sinful laugh filled my ears. His head thrown back in amusement and smile just about lit up the room. Once his laughs subsided, he leaned closer and kissed my cheek. He then said, "I'm not stalking you. You are my girlfriend."

My body went stiff and I glared at the dreadfully beautiful boy in front of me. I growled, "I'm not your girlfriend! I specifically remember breaking up with you that night."

His eyes narrowed and he jerked my body closer to his. He voice was just a whisper, "I don't remember that. I remember you being angry, saying rude and mean things to me before stomping off. I still loved you after that. I still love you now. Are you saying you don't love me anymore?"

My mouth was dry, pulse spiked, and breathing became shallow. My gut screamed for me to calm down. He wouldn't hurt me. I knew that. My brain agreed while my heart reminded me of the hot-headed boy I had left today.

"Jaeyn. Answer me, sweetheart. Do you still love me?" He whispered in my ear.

I took in a deep breath, "I don't know."

He smiled down at me, "That's okay. I can remind you of why you loved me. I'll do my best to remind you."

Once I had calmed down, I nodded and moved off his lap. I laid back and rested my head on my pillows. I could feel the bed dip next to me and felt his body next to me. I once again asked, "Why are you here?"

It felt like hours went by before he answered me. His voice filled the empty air. "I'm here because…"

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? THEN REVIEW! YOU'LL GET A SNEAK PEAK TO CHAPTER 21! Thanks! :)


	21. Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. All characters, places, and etc belong to Stephanie Meyer. Jaeyn, her family, along with her friends are all characters of my creation.

**A/N: **Thanks for the great reviews for the last chapter. I know many of you hated the cliffy, but I just couldn't help it. As for whom Luke is, you will find out soon. The **Banner** for this story was created by Deadly witch . It has been posted on my profile.

* * *

**Jaeyn's POV**

It felt like hours went by before he answered me. His voice filled the empty air. "I'm here because…" I listened to him, holding my breath. I wondered for a second if he was going to dodge the question again. I wasn't letting this go, so he might as well answer me.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He said, "I'm here because I have no one else. You're the only one left who actually cares about me. So, I'm here and plus…I owe you a huge apology."

A bitter laugh escaped my lips, "Damn right you do. I could have died and you…you weren't there."

Luke turned his head and stared at me. His dark eyes sparked desire but also fear in me. He whispered, "I'm so very sorry. I should have been there instead of handling whatever business I had."

"Sorry is just a word. Actions speak louder than words, Luke. Remember that." I shrugged, refusing to make eye contact now.

I could feel his hot breath warm me again. The bed creaked and sheets shifted as he moved closer. The warmth of his body wrapped around me like a blanket. It wasn't as comfy or hot as Paul or any of the guys' warmth but good enough. I didn't dare move or talk in this moment. I needed to think of how to get rid of him. Having Luke around was messing with my head and heart, two things that rarely agree but they both knew Luke needed to go right now.

I sighed, "Luke. You need to-" I was cut off by the loud noise of the front door slamming. Oh, shit.

Luke smirked, "Is that your sister?"

I sat up quickly, "I don't know. I do know that you need to leave, now!"

He stood up with amazing gracefulness and went over to my window. He turned to me as he opened it, "I'll see you soon." He then slipped outside and jumped to the ground.

After closing the window, I fixed up my bed and went downstairs. I sighed with relief when I saw it was just Jason. He was putting groceries in the fridge, so I went to the living room and collapsed onto the couch.

"Hey little one. When did you get home?" Jason asked as he entered the living room.

I smiled up at him, "About an hour ago. Now, why are you putting groceries away?"

He rolled his eyes, "Your sister made me. She's at work right now."

I nodded and then turned back to the TV. I could hear his footsteps retreating back to the kitchen and I finally relaxed. I was so scared for a second; worried that he had known something was wrong. I closed my eyes and decided a nap was best. Too much had happened to me in one day and my mind needed to rest.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

After jumping out Jaeyn's window, I ran down the road and to my car. A sleek black Mercedes waited for me on the side of the road. I rented it with money from my trust fund. Once in the car, I drove out of La Push and to Port Angeles. The hotel I was staying at was small and looked more like a Bed & Breakfast. I went up to my room and took out my laptop. It took a while to track Jaeyn down. Her brother-in-law didn't contact that stupid rez in years, so it was difficult to find where she went.

My phone vibrated, and I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey babe. Where are you?" Samantha's annoying voice replied.

I groaned, "None of your business. Why don't you just go find some unfortunate soul at a bar and leave me alone."

She huffed, "Because I want you. How hard is that to comprehend?"

"It's not hard at all. I don't want you, never have and never will." I said.

"Why?! Because of that blue-haired freak?!" She screeched. I was sure my ear drums would burst.

"Do. Not. Say. That. About. Her. She is not a freak. Now be careful what you do or say! I won't be responsible for what horrific thing happens to you because you can't keep your mouth shut." My voice was dangerously low. I was tired of this slut bothering me and messing with my mind.

She was quiet for a while before saying, "Fine." She hung up without another word.

I sighed with relief and dropped my cell phone onto the bed. That chick needed medical help, because she was obviously obsessed with me. I opened my laptop and looked at all the information I had collected about Jaeyn. Apparently she hangs out with body building type looking guys. They were really tan and muscular, but probably not very smart. It would be easy to alienate her from them.

"Perfect." I put my laptop away and left the hotel. I drove back to La Push and went to the house. It was small, didn't look very nice like every other house. I knocked on the door with a smirk on my face.

"Hello?" A guy opened the door, shirtless and wearing nothing but cutoffs and a pair of sneakers.

"Hey. I was wondering if you know where Jaeyn lives?" I asked, looking innocent as ever.

He frowned, "Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend. Luke." I shrugged

Surprise, anger, and then humiliation flashed across his face before it went blank of all emotion. He nodded, "Okay. Yeah." He told me the directions to her house.

I nodded my thanks, "Goodbye." I went back to my car and drove in the direction to her house. Once I was far away enough I just left the reservation all together. That's one person out of the picture.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

"Ugh." I glared at my coworkers as they blocked the exit. I wanted to get home already. Jaeyn and Jason were probably there by now. I pushed past a few people before stumbling outside and to my car.

"Let's hope traffic isn't as infuriating." I mumbled as I got in my car and drove off. I passed by a great restaurant called La Bella something. It was such a good place. I had to talk Jason there sometime on date night. I saw a cute Bed & Breakfast type place before the roads got narrow. The drive wasn't that long because soon I was on the rez. My body relaxed as home got closer and closer. Just as I was about to turn down my street, a black Mercedes passed by. It was just about zooming down the road. Luckily, I was out of its way but close enough to see the driver somewhat. Of course it was some stupid teenager. The problem was that he looked quite familiar. Why did that boy look so familiar?

"Hey sweetness." Jason smiled as he opened my car door.

"Oh. Hey." I hadn't even realized I had continued driving.

He helped me out the car and led me inside, "You okay?"

I nodded quickly, waved to Jaeyn who was half-asleep on the couch, and ran upstairs. What teenager would drive a black Mercedes? I remember Jaeyn mentioning the Cullens having one, but Doctor Cullen was the only one who drove it. Plus, the locals didn't really like them coming on the rez often, Renesmee was the only one seen here.

"Mia. Do you want me to cook?" Jason asked from behind me.

I forced a laugh, "No. Jaeyn hasn't done anything wrong, so why punish her?"

He laughed, "I guess your right. I'll be downstairs then." He soon left, leaving me to think.

I quickly changed and went down to cook. I decided to not bother worrying about it. That boy was probably a relative to someone here or the Cullens. It wasn't any of my business. Once that was settled, I started on dinner.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it was a lot of POV's. I was struggling with this chapter.

LOVE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? THEN REVIEW! Thanks! :)


End file.
